


Monday Morning Mansfield

by terma_archivist



Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Victor Mansfield/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

Go to notes and disclaimers

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield I  
by Demi-X**

  
The steady click click click of the Director's heels were beginning to wear a little thin on Vic's nerves. Here it was Friday night and he was stuck sitting in the her office waiting to get his bum smacked; figuratively speaking of course. She was royally pissed at him, and he knew it all right. Mac and LiAnne had already taken their lumps for losing a surveillance subject and now Vic was in hot water for mishandling evidence [again!].   
Her tirade against Mac and LiAnne had culminated with her shipping them off to Nuuk, the capitol of Greenland, for the long weekend so that they could protect a controversial fur farmer with international ties. In actuality, it was the director's way of punishing them and showing them just who exactly is the boss. Luckily for Victor, he was nowhere to be found at the time when she was busy rampaging against the other two agents. At the same time, however, unfortunately for him, she also had had four good hours to smolder before he showed his face and she'd used all that time to think up a suitable punishment for this half of the pair of her favorite male agents.   
The Director was leaning over the back of Vic's chair and draping her left arm on the top of it. With her right hand she slowly ran her fingers from his temple--the caress deceivingly soft and sweet--to his chin where she stopped her ministrations and suddenly grabbed what little skin she could find there with her thumb and forefinger. 

"Oh... OW! That really hurts!" he managed to yell between clenched teeth. The pinch grip she had on him was painful--it definitely held Vic's attention. 

"You bet it does, sweetheart. You're lucky I don't have my nails on today," replied the Director seductively into her captive's right ear.   
"Now listen up and listen good," she gave a little shake of the skin she had a hold of to emphasize her point, showing no indication of letting go, "You have been a very, very naughty boy; you know that don't you?" She didn't wait for a reply but continued on, "Do you know what I do to naughty boys?," she asked. 

Vic just swallowed and shook his head, no. Mac had told him about the time the Director had come to his place in the middle of the night and left him partially seduced and thoroughly horny. Vic was afraid of the Director's sexual habits. He had no inclination to be a part of one of her kinky leather fetish fantasies. He thought a "no" answer was perhaps the best bet. He was right. 

She continued on after a second. "Seeing as how you missed going on the trip to Greenland with your partners in crime, I have come up with another punishment that will probably make you wish you had caught that flight." She smiled to herself and then let go of Vic's chin and walked around to the middle of her desk.   
Facing Victor she then leaned forward and put her hands on the desk, palms down, and said, "We are sharing information with the FBI concerning the recent killings of homeless men in the park. They had similar murders 6 years ago in Central Park but then the killings just came to a stop.   
Now it looks like the killer, or killers, might have migrated north and are picking up where they left off." She could see Victor smiling. His wheels were turning; he figured he was getting off easy, working on a murder case dealing with bums. Per her style she allowed him to think that before stepping up to commit Hari Kari on him to remind him who exactly was in charge. 

Homeless men being murdered. [Well hell, I can cope with spending the long weekend working; why not? It's gotta be better than dealing with fur farmers in Greenland], he thought and was smiling brightly at the thought when he caught the expression on the director's face. [Oh no, why is she smiling like that? I hate that look!] The smile on her face even exceeded the one he had glued on his face just seconds ago. [Uh-oh, something's up alright...] 

The Director suddenly wiped her smiley face away, narrowed her eyes and said, "Now here's the best part, Vic. We will be using the services of a former profiler who's somewhat of a lone wolf. He is a little eccentric, but he comes highly recommended by one...," she flipped through the slim file that had been laying closed on the table before continuing, "... assistant director of the FBI by the name of Skinner. Seems this agent has some theories that are just, and I quote, ' A bit out there.' The agent's name is Mulder, Fox Mulder. You will meet him at Pearson in 2 hours. His plane will be landing at...," she glanced at the watch on her wrist and finished, "10:00". "You will liaison with him; help him out in any way you can. Assist him, if you will, with whatever he needs assisting with." The steely tone to her voice told Victor that this was not assignment to be argued with. "The two of you will not be investigating these murders; he is only here to share what the Bureau has on these cases and to provide us with an updated profile. Just gather the facts, put the case together, and hand it in on Monday." 

Victor was no longer smiling. He shot a look back at the Director that was just as steely as her own and grumbled in that low gravelly voice of his, "Great. Babysitting a fibbie. And a crazy fibbie at that! Christ, you must be choked at me!" "Thanks a lot," he added as an afterthought. 

The director ignored his comments but she said the next words with an equally hard-edged voice. " You can pick him up, show him the city, then the two of you can burn the midnight oil preparing the case; I don't care. But you only have 3 nights to get your shit together. You deserve everything you get for sneezing on the only piece of evidence we had on the mid-town bombings. How could you have thought that that handkerchief was anything but evidence? It had the culprit's saliva on it!" 

Victor tried to protest, to say it was all just an honest accident, but the director cut him off by holding up her hand and saying in a disgusted tone, "Don't bother answering. You'll only piss me off more." 

Deep down, he knew that she had him dead to rights; they had crucial evidence and he blew it...literally. Damn dust motes. He made a mental note to remember to take an anti-histamine before he entered any more burnt-out and decrepit buildings next time, and also to bring his own Kleenex too. 

"Don't give me that look, Victor," the director was saying, "I gave you this assignment because I knew you would hate it. Oh, and also for your information, every hotel in town is booked solid for the commercial trade convention this weekend, so I guess you're going to have to put this loony tune up at your place." 

Victor's big green eyes shot up and his brows rose to form deep arches that would have rivaled the _golden arches_. Things couldn't get much worse as far as Victor was concerned. Babysitting a wacko FBI agent for the weekend and having to show him around was bad enough, but now he also had to let him stay at his place as well. Great. Well he definitely had learned his lesson, that's for sure. He'll make sure never to screw up evidence for as long as he lived. God, how he regretted not going to Greenland! Victor stood, grunted, and took the photo of Fox Mulder off of the director's desk before turning crisply on his heel to head towards the big glass doors that would lead him to freedom. 

"Oh yeah, and Vic..." 

Victor turned back and with all the control over his anger he could muster demanded, "What is it now?" 

"Did you know that when you're really mad your lips don't move when you talk?," the director teased. "That gives me an idea for next year's talent show. You and Mac can do a ventriloquist act. Though I can't decide which one of you two should be the dummy. Hmmm." She laughed then, and when Victor only rolled his eyes at her and snorted, she smiled sweetly and said, " Be nice to Agent Mulder, or the next bit of skin I pinch won't be under your chin." She dropped the smile and dismissed him flatly, "Now get out." Victor turned and walked away without so much as "bye". Of course the Director had intended to make him mad; she knew he would not have anything to say to her until Monday, when he'd return to work properly chastised with his tail between his legs like the other two agents and all ready to start fresh on a new case. She loved being in charge.

* * *

**Pearson Airport  
10:25 pm**

Victor had the picture of Mulder tucked in his pocket but he hadn't wanted to look at it just yet. He wanted to see if he could spot the _suit_ on his own. He had arrived at the airport in time to find that the plane was delayed. It was only slightly late but this did nothing to Vic's already sour mood. He read the monitor and went to the appropriate gate to wait. When it was announced that the plane had landed and the passengers were embarking, he watched the doors intently, waiting for them to open. When they did a huge crowd started to pass Victor by. [Just like cattle], he thought wryly. Victor was about to take out the picture in his pocket when he spotted the most likely candidate for the job. His eyes zoomed in on a tall, slightly rumpled man who was wearing a long black London Fog raincoat. 

"Bingo," Vic muttered triumphantly. He smiled to himself, glad that he had not lost his touch. Vic finally pulled the photo out and eyed it. Yep, it was a match alright. The man was looking around with a focused expression, as if he should be able to pick out his contact without any help as well. Vic stood up and started to head towards the F.B.I agent named Fox Mulder. As he was walking, he took in the short spiky brown hair and [as far as he could tell from this distance] hazel eyes. [Tall, lean, and handsome but not _gorgeous_ \--the nose's just a little too big. But... a pleasing package just the same] Actually Mulder was just the type Vic went for. Then it hit him. [Ah-ha!] Now he knew why he had really been sent here instead of to Greenland. The director was trying to punish him by giving blue balls for the whole entire weekend! This guy was probably Mr. Straight-as-an-arrow or Mr. Celibacy or something like that. How much more worse could it get? Victor walked up to Fox and sticking out his hand, said calmly (contrary to the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach), "Fox Mulder? I'm Victor Mansfield, your ah... agency liaison for the next couple of days." 

Mulder shook the outstretched hand vigorously and replied, "Call me Mulder." He then gave Victor a wide toothy smile and added with much humor in his voice, "Who'd you piss-off to get this assignment, Mansfield?" 

Victor laughed at the irony in Mulder's comment and said simply, "Let's not go there..." Victor turned and started to walk away. Mulder looked at the view so graciously provided by Vic and thought with a slight leer on his face, [Great Ass]. 


	2. Part II

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield II  
by Demi-X**

  
Mulder was truly taken by Vic's great assets while at the same time awe struck by the strikingly close resemblance Victor bore to Alex Krycek. He had known before hand of course of the likeness in physical appearance between Vic and the Ratboy; Skinner had fore-warned him about it and had even used the phrase, "looks like Ratboy", when he was telling Mulder how much Vic resembled Krycek.   
Jesus Christ, but did he ever. He looked so much like Alex that Mulder was almost tempted to hit Vic in the face and throttle him, just to see his reaction. If the other man didn't fight back, that would mean it was really Krycek impersonating Victor Mansfield and pretending to be... [Ah, what's the point.]  
Mulder shook his head to dismiss his thoughts and followed behind Victor to admire the view for a moment more before falling into step beside his temporary partner. However, once by his side, Mulder couldn't help glancing quickly at Vic's left arm. It LOOKED like he had two arms but... just to be sure...   
Mulder daringly reached down and administered a small pinch to the sensitive skin on the back of Victor's left hand. 

"OW! What was that for?" Vic demanded. "What is it with people and their need to pinch me today?" Victor was a little surprised to feel the quick sting resulting from the pinch. [Gee, this guy really is living his life with his mind on a tilted axis], he thought with a frown. 

"Just checking something out, "Mulder replied. "It's what makes me such a great field agent." Mulder tapped the side of his temple as he said this. 

Even though he was smiling, Victor thought he was being serious. He felt like it had been a test or something, but he didn't comment further. He was actually annoyed by Mulder's sudden gesture because it rudely interrupted the lurid thoughts he was having about the FBI agent himself. Then again, it was probably for the best anyway. Vic didn't really want to walk through the entire airport with a hard-on. If anything, Mulder's pinching him brought his mind to the here and now and made it work quickly to deflate his fledgling erection. Though why Mulder had pinched him in the first place had left him somewhat baffled at the man's behavior. 

The two men walked amiably towards the luggage carousel, saying very few words beyond the standard small talk. When Fox leaned over to pick up his small duffel bag, he peeked over his shoulder surreptitiously to give Victor a quick appraising look-over. Vic didn't even notice the gesture himself... he was too busy checking out the goods himself.

The meaning of the look on Vic's face, however, was not lost on Mulder; he was after all a trained psychologist--trained to detect such nuances in a person's body language. He could tell when someone was lying, telling the truth, or even what they were feeling at the moment by something as simple as their posture. He knew body language well indeed... and Victor might as well be an open book based on what his body language was conveying. Mulder spun around all of a sudden; so quickly that he completely startled Vic. 

Victor coughed into his hand to cover up his surprise and waited for Mulder to speak. 

[Ah ha! Busted!] Mulder chuckled inwardly at the thought while Vic was beginning to turn four shades of red. Now Mulder was definitely sure that Vic was into guys too. [Things are definitely looking up] Fox had thought this weekend was going to be a total waste of time; that he was sent on a mission of mercy by Skinner to relieve his boredom. Meanwhile, Scully actually had the nerve to abandon him for a week's vacation in the Bahamas. Unbeknownst to him, Skinner had actually just gotten tired of listening to the custodial staff complain about having to pull sharpened pencils out of the ceiling above Mulder's desk so he had sent the agent on this errand. "So," Mulder ventured after he had retrieved his bag. "Where's my hotel? 

"Well, ummm actually...," Vic knew he sounded a little nervous so he cleared his throat before trying again, "Actually every respectable hotel is booked up for the weekend; something about a commercial trade convention going on." Mulder laughed then, thinking that respectable hotels and him didn't mesh anyway.

"You'll be staying at my place, if you don't mind." There he got it out.

[Bingo! There is a God after all !] Mulder's thoughts were doing flip flops. This was just getting better and better. He was really starting to think this was the best thing to happen to him since discovering the fluke man in the sewer. 

"Great, sure, whatever. I should warn you though that I am an insomniac. I'm usually up all night long." He let the double meaning sink in a bit before continuing, "Think you can handle that...Vic?" Mulder gave a slight grin which could have been construed as somewhat mischievous, perked his eyebrows twice and then began to walk away, brushing lightly against Vic's arm as he passed by. 

Victor was shocked. Pleasantly shocked, that is. But shocked none the less. [He's hitting on me! Yesssss!], was his first thought followed by [Hmmph, the last laugh will be on you, you bitch]. Boy oh boy, had the director played this one all wrong. Spending the weekend holed up in his apartment with a guy who gave him a _woody_ by just smiling at him and shaking his hand was not his idea of punishment, that's for sure. And spending it with a guy who would more than likely relieve said _woody_ for him... well hell, that was just the whip cream on top of strawberries as far as he was concerned. Victor broke out into a slow jog to catch up with Mulder. When here ached his side Vic couldn't resist asking, "Did that little insomnia comment mean what I thought it meant?" 

"Yes," was all he got in reply. 

"Well then, let's find my truck and get the hell outta here." Victor fished his keys out of his jacket pocket and picked up the pace ever so slightly.

* * *

**Vic's place  
11:30 pm**

"So what will it be? You want a beer or something else? I got Dr. Pepper if you like, " Vic called from the kitchen, his voice slightly muffled by the refrigerator door and its contents. 

"Beer's fine," was Mulder's response. He was making a slow circle around Victor's very tastefully decorated living room, drinking in the decor, so to speak, and wondering why he himself lived in such a shithole instead of a place like this. But then he remembered why....everyone and their dog broke into his apartment at least once a week so it saved him on repair bills by just not having anything nice. 

"You can just throw your stuff on the chair in the bedroom if you like, Fox." 

"Mulder." 

"What was that?," asked Victor upon returning from the kitchen. He handed Mulder an opened bottle of Labbatt's Ice as he spoke. 

Mulder accepted it and took a long pull before answering, "It's Mulder. Just Mulder. That's what I prefer. Thanks for beer by the way," he added. Mulder liked what he tasted and turned the bottle around to read the label. He took another long drink and realized Victor was staring at him quizzically. 

"My mother must've taken too much demerol or something when she was in labor. Otherwise I can't figure why my parents would name me 'Fox' of all things." He smiled, making it obvious that it wasn't an uncomfortable topic for him before forging on, "I'm only kidding. But I do prefer 'Mulder', even my mom calls me that. What do you like? Vic or Victor?" 

So the dance was beginning--the getting-to-know-you-before-I-fuck-you dance. Vic sat down on the love seat, which was designed to seat only two people. Taking the cue, Mulder joined him and seated himself on the opposite end. Each man tucked their inside leg underneath them and rested an arm on the back of the settee. They were facing each other and both were feeling cozy, comfortable and ready. 

"You can call me whatever you want, Mulder. Vic, Victor... it's all the same to me--I answer to both . Hell, you can even call me Mansfield if you like." Vic's small laugh held just a slightly nervous edge to it. So did his voice for that matter. It had been a long time--a very long time--since he had been with someone. His last time was with LiAnne, and although he loved her dearly at the time, the sexual aspect of their relationship was the hardest part. He always felt like he was deceiving her. He'd just managed to get through said act by closing his eyes and conjuring up images of men: men like Mulder. He now knew that LiAnne was better off with Mac, even though at the time of their break-up, he wouldn't admit it. She was better off without him, and he without her. Vic guzzled half his beer and looked into Mulder's eyes. They locked onto each other, staring at one another with great intensity. 

Mulder had never seen such big green eyes before. Or maybe he just never really paid much attention. Krycek's were a nice shade of green, but they paled in comparison to Vic's. Vic's eyes reminded him of a color that he had in his paint box as a kid--sea foam green. It was the one color he always used up first since it was his favorite. As Mulder continued to look into Vic's eyes he thought of the tired cliche` about eyes being the windows to the soul. He believed the phrase was totally applicable when it came to Victor. 

Victor broke the gaze first. He raised his beer to his parted lips and downed the rest in one long swallow. Mulder's eyes were glued to Vic's throat, watching the amber liquid leave the bottle and slide down that long sexy throat of his. Mulder wondered what it would be like slide something else into that gorgeous mouth and throat. Vic stood up and adjusted his jeans slightly. His semi-erect penis was just beginning to show its promise. 

"You want another?" Mulder had been so transfixed on Vic that he hadn't even realized that he had finished his own beer. 

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Mulder's hand trembled slightly when he passed the empty bottle to the outstretched hand waiting for it. 

Victor retreated to the fridge to grab another two _soldiers_. He was more nervous than ever. Mulder had been staring at him intently and drinking his beer. Drinking him in in effect. Vic liked the thought of that. Mulder was interested alright. But where to begin? Who makes the first move? [Well... ], Vic mused on his way back to the living room, [We'll just have to wait and see.] Vic stopped at the stereo to put on a B.B King CD--his favorite. Hopefully it will help to calm his nerves. He adjusted the volume to a setting a little lower than usual and walked back over to the small couch. As he passed the cold bottle to his guest Vic asked in a quiet husky voice, "This music alright? I have other stuff if you want to take a look." 

"No, this is great. Sit down. Relax." Mulder's fingers brushed Vic's lightly when he handed over the beer. The touch was electric. It was as if each man knew what the other was feeling at that moment. 

Vic sat back down. His face held a slight blush. To Mulder, it added to his appeal even more. Vic seemed to want to say something but was having a hard time spitting it out. Mulder took a swig of his beverage and put it on the coffee table. He then reached over to Vic and took his beer too, setting it down next to his own. He reached across the back of the couch and began to slowly caress the back of Vic's right hand, working his way up to the wrist just a little bit. Butterfly and feathery-light caresses--so soft they almost tickled. Almost but not quite. 

Score one for Mulder. 

Vic finally found his voice and said very quietly, "Ah, Mulder... it's been a real long time since I've been with someone. Even longer since I've been with a man. I'm a little rusty here." He gave another nervous little laugh. He tore his gaze away from watching those long fingers touching him to look Mulder's eyes but then promptly lost any other thought he might have had. Vic was mesmerized by what he saw. Huge twin orbs. At first they were hazel in color....now they had a mainly bluish tinge to them and the lust in them was evident. 

"Well, Vic. It's been a real long time for me too. I am usually too busy to do anything at night but paper work. But hell I figure once we get started, we'll know what to do." And without waiting for Vic to answer him, or give his consent, Mulder leaned over and placed a delicate, almost chaste, kiss on the object of his desire's lips. 

Victor responded. And did he ever. He opened his lips, inviting Mulder to enter. And enter he did. Their tongues vied for space in each others' mouths. Feeling, exploring, clashing. They went on kissing; neither one inclined to break off something that felt so good. So right. Oh yeah, it had been a very long time, for both. Their eager mouths sucked hungrily at one another; the intensity rising a few notches. 

Reluctantly Mulder pulled his mouth away first. Both men were breathing heavily: chests rising and falling in sync with one another. Mulder smiled lustily and quipped, "It's like riding a bike, Vic. Just like riding a bike." Having said that he put both hands behind Victor's head and held him gently, pulling him in closer and kissing Vic with a renewed, eager fervor. Victor wrapped his muscular arms around Mulder and leaned in close. 

The dance had begun. 


	3. Part III

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield III  
by Demi-X**

  
Victor wrapped his muscular arms around Mulder and leaned in close. Their mouths met and tongues clashed heavily against each other, roiling around like snakes mating. There was an eager impatience to both men's kisses: the meaning of such trembling urgency clear...let's get it on, baby. Vic was relishing the softness of Mulder's full, ripe lips. Mulder certainly had no complaints concerning Vic's mouth.

Mulder, sensing just how nervous Vic truly was, decided that he should take the lead... for this round at least. He gently pushed himself over on top of Victor, never once breaking the seal of their kiss. Mulder was so hard and so turned on he thought he might blow his wad right then and there. In addition to that, he couldn't remember being so self-aware before. It was if he could feel every nerve end in his body standing at attention in unflagging support of his hard-on.

Victor felt Mulder's small nudge and complied immediately. He liked the idea of not having to make any decisions right now. Although it wasn't as if he could just then anyway. The sensible, thinking part of his brain was shut down. He only wanted to get off with Mulder... right here, right now and maybe later tonight again and the rest of the weekend. To hell with work; the Director be damned. That old bitch could wait. Later on he would be more than willing to pay the consequences for her anger. They were actually brave thoughts for a guy with another man's tongue down his throat.   
Vic increased the pressure of his embrace then dared to allow himself to explore a little further down. He moved his hands--shaking slightly as he did so--down to Mulder's ass. Victor rubbed the perfectly formed and rounded mounds softly, cupping each cheek with each palm. His explorations grew a little bolder still and encouraged by the soft moans coming from the man on top of him Vic pulled the dress shirt out of Mulder's pants and roamed the planes of the perfectly smooth muscular back with his finger tips. Victor could feel Mulder's erection through both layers of clothing.   
He was just as turned on as Vic. And all they had done so far was kiss and grope each other.

Mulder felt the kneading on his ass then his shirt being pulled out of his pants. All he could do was moan in consent. Oh yeah, Vic was definitely starting to relax a little. Mulder hoped his soft moans of pleasure would encourage his lover more... and they did. Mulder was not usually so vocal during sex, but Vic seemed to like a little noise so he thought why not? Let the guy know that he was doing a great job. The soft explorations of his back inflamed his desire even more. Vic's touch was light, and in performing his ministrations on Mulder, raised a light dusting of goose bumps on his skin. Mulder moaned again.

After awhile, Mulder reluctantly pried his mouth away again. He rested his forearms on the pillows Vic was leaning on with an arm on either side of Vic's head. Vic left his hands where they were when the kiss had ceased, up the back of and underneath the Mulder's Armani dress shirt, resting on his shoulder blades.

Mulder looked deeply into the huge green pools that were Victor's eyes. The pupils were dilated to their largest, full with desire. Mulder figured his eyes must look much the same to Vic. Only Mulder felt sure that his view from the top was much better than what Vic was seeing. Their chests heaved, breaths coming short and shallow. Mulder kissed Vic's lips once but refused to be pulled into another marathon kissing session. He had other ideas. Mulder continued to kiss his way across Vic's face.

, Mulder thought as he planted a _peck_ here and there. [God, I could get off by literally just looking at him] When Mulder was done planting butterfly kisses across the perfect face beneath his lips, he worked his way across to Vic's right jaw line and then to the oh-so-soft part of anyone's anatomy: the junction between the neck and the shoulder. Mulder inhaled Victor's scent deeply. He detected the freshness of some sort of soap (fresh scent Irish Spring, he would later find out) and the remnants of a very appealing cologne. 'Tommy' by Hilfiger maybe? Well he would find out soon enough; eventually they would move to the master bedroom, which was actually the only bedroom in the apartment.

Victor sensing where Mulder was going to end up eventually tilted his head to his left, giving Mulder full access to his neck and throat. Vic moaned audibly when Mulder, finished with his kisses, clamped his lips to the skin between the top of his shoulder and his neck. He could feel the suction of Mulder's mouth increasing, knowing full well that the end result will be a full blown hickey. The thought of being marked in such a way turn Victor way on. Although why it did he couldn't say... except for maybe when Mulder had gone home to his part of the world, Victor would be able to look at the purple/red mark and remember just what a great time they had had. Judging by the pain the suction was causing, it was going to be a big one too...it'll probably last a couple of weeks at least. Oh well, now he would be able to wear that turtle neck his sister had bought him for his birthday.

Mulder was actually a pro at giving hickeys though he knew it was a rather juvenile trait for a 36 year old man to still have. But nevertheless he liked to give them and Vic obviously liked to receive them. Mulder slowly began to gyrate his hips in small circles, rubbing himself over Vic's pelvic region. All the while he continued to suck and lave his tongue over the tremendous red weal he was creating. Mulder could feel both their erections and it excited him to no end.

"Oh yess, Mulder yeah... that's it," Vic mumbled.

They were dry-humping on the couch, something neither one had done since high school. Another enjoyable act seldom practiced. Mulder would have to remember that for next time.

Mulder ceased with the grinding action (to Vic's disappointment) and looked up from his task at hand and said huskily, "Let's move this party to the bedroom ." Mulder, not waiting for a reply, stood up and held his hand out to give Vic a hand up.

Vic laughed and said in a lighthearted tone, "I don't think I can stand up; my boner's too big." He accepted the hand by placing his own in it and let himself be pulled up.

Mulder yanked him forward into his arms and hugged Victor tightly to his body and said with a smile on his lips, "A boner so big you can hardly stand up? Hmm. Sounds like I better get you in the bedroom and check it out just to make sure you're okay. You see, my vacationing partner is an M.D.. and I' ve picked up some of her knowledge over the years. I think I could manage to fumble my way through a more thorough exam; you know, just to make sure you're up to the night's activities." 

Both men laughed in unison. Because both men were normally so serious, it felt good to them both to be able to share a laugh for once.

Vic picked up his beer and handed Mulder's to him. They drank them down in one long gulp, seeing who would finish first. Vic won. Being Canadian and use to the beer he had a slight advantage. Mulder hadn't guzzled since college. Each man burped loudly and wiped their mouths with the backs of their hands.

After Victor had double-checked the doors and windows to make sure they were locked (it secretly pleased Mulder to see that Vic was as paranoid as he was) and shut off the stereo followed by the all the lights, he was ready for the next step. He took Mulder's hand to lead him to the bedroom.

They walked down the darkened hall together hand-in-hand with Mulder trailing slightly behind since the hallway was too narrow for them to walk side-by-side. When they arrived at the bedroom, Vic reached in and flicked the light switch. The small bedside lamp came to life and gave off a dim glow that could only come from a frosted 40 watt bulb.

"Well here it is, " Victor commented huskily, "Chez love nest." And into the bedroom they went. 


	4. Part IV

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield IV  
by Demi-X**

  
**Vic's bedroom  
12:00 am**

  
"Well here it is. Chez love nest," Victor commented dryly as he walked into the bedroom. Vic stopped at the foot of the king size bed and turned to face Mulder. He looked at the FBI man and was suddenly stricken with a case of shyness. He had never been with someone that he felt so attracted to before. Every attribute that made Mulder who he was appealed to him, from the top of his spiky brown hair to the bottom of his rounded chin.

Vic knew that he was being superficial by judging Mulder mainly on his appearance alone, but he couldn't help it. All of Mulder's good looks, combined with the fact that the man was a great kisser, turned Victor on. [I sure hit the jackpot. Big time], he thought. But then a second later, they were replaced by more sensible ones which were less supportive of his current actions. [God, what am I doing? Here I am about to crawl between the sheets with a man--and not just any man, but an FBI agent and I don't even know anything about him!] Vic gave the Esquire watch on his right hand a quick glance. [Jesus Christ, I barely just met the guy an hour and a half ago! Has it been that short of a time only?]   
He felt so comfortable around Mulder that it seemed like they had known each other for years. Vic knew that to find someone who could make you feel so comfortable, so at ease with one another was rare. Especially considering his and Mulder's line of business, it was even more rare. Vic knew his own profession molded his personality so that it was in his nature to be aloof, cold, controlled, suspicious, and even a little paranoid.  
In fact, Victor had been accused of displaying those traits at one time or another, usually by LiAnne. The more Vic tried to be open and honest with his feelings, the more miserable he became. For LiAnne's sake, he had tried to curb some of his natural inclinations, but then he ended up feeling forced, as if he was changing himself completely just to gain her approval. But with Mulder, he felt totally comfortable being himself because he had a feeling Mulder would accept him no matter what.

The more Vic looked at Mulder, the more irresistible the other man became. His thoughts were running amok inside of his head- The reasonable part of him was trying to convince himself about how crazy this whole thing was while the impetuous part of him was trying to convince him to ignore that voice of reason. He was swaying between ripping his clothes off of himself and shouting "take me now you stud!" and actually leading Mulder back into the living room to get a head start on the profile instead. However the small part of Victor that was the impetuous side of him eventually won. [What the hell, you only live once, and if I die tomorrow at least I'll be dying a happy man] He flashed a large grin then, giving Mulder a great view of his perfectly even white teeth.

Mulder had been holding Vic's gaze all this time, watching in silent fascination as Victor's face morphed from one expression to the next. It was obvious on Vic's face that his emotions were at war with each other internally. Mulder could tell that Victor was having doubts about what he wanted; whereas what Mulder wanted was to let Victor decide on his own. Though he desired Vic greatly, Mulder believed ultimately that where they were going to go with this had to be Vic's choice--of his own free will. When Mulder caught the other man glancing at his wristwatch, he had been a little concerned but he had still remained silent. Luckily for him, his patience was rewarded in the end. He knew Vic had reached his decision when he found himself on the receiving end of one of the most beautiful... no... THE most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Vic's mouth was already exquisite as it is, but when he opened up and showed his pearly whites in that brilliant smile, Mulder was hopelessly done in. He knew that he had already fallen for Victor... hard. Vic had reeled him in hook, line and sinker even though the other man hadn't even done anything intentionally to seduce him. Mulder just fell under Vic's _spell_ on his own.

Vic opened up his arms wide then and said in a calm, cool and collected voice that was husky with lust, "Come here".

Mulder did not hesitate at all: he strode over in four quick steps and entered into the waiting arms. They encircled him tightly and squeezed. He felt as if he could stay there forever; the feeling was so wonderful, like finally coming home for the first time. He finally found a man who not only felt the same way as he did, but was also in a similar line of work as he was. Mulder believed that Vic would understand how he felt about his job without him ever having to explain. They were the perfect companions for one another. Mulder was bordering on euphoria.

Their mouths met in a gentle kiss. There was no wrestling for oral space this time. The kiss was more of an acknowledgment of each other--it was short and sweet. Both of them put off the kissing this time as they were ready to move on to the next step: the actual act of making love.

Mulder began by unbuttoning his own shirt, but the other man stopped him by gently pushing his hands back down to his sides, saying softly as he did so, "Let me do that."  
Vic was able to render Mulder still with his wide-eyed gaze alone. He began to slowly undo the shirt buttons, starting with the top one. Large fingers worked delicately until the shirt was completely undone. He ran the palms of his hands up the front of Mulder's white t-shirt underneath while exerting slight pressure on Mulder's torso. When he was at the top of Mulder's shoulders he reached over and outwards to push the expensive garment down his arms and to land the rug. Vic maintained eye contact while he continued to undress the agent by un-tucking his t-shirt and pulling it over his head. Victor's desire became apparent at the sight of Mulder's bare chest.

Mulder decided to reciprocate Vic's actions by relieving the man of his own plain white shirt and then going for his belt buckle. Victor reached for Mulder's buckle in response and both men undid each other's belts in perfect unison. They finished up by quickly shucking the rest of their clothing off by themselves. When they were both fully undressed, each man stood still and studied the other, both appreciating what they saw. Their bodies were a vision of perfection.

After a while, Victor grabbed hold of Mulder's hand tightly and led him to his usual side of the bed. Vic pulled back the large dania-down quilt and crawled under the thick blanket first and then patted the space beside him. Needing no second invitation, Mulder joined him.

"Mm... nice bed, cozy," Mulder noted rather analytically after Vic had pulled the covers over him as well.

"You think so? Thanks. I figured I needed something warm and cozy seeing as how I sleep alone these days with no one to cuddle." Victor mimicked a pout. He laughed lightly then and said, "What, don't you have eider down in the good old U.S of A.?"

"Oh yeah, we have it all right. It's just that I sleep on my couch. I don't even have a bedroom." Mulder chuckled and continued on when he saw the look of confusion come across Vic's face. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I was an insomniac. I'm counting on you to help me get to sleep tonight, Vic."

"Don't worry, Mulder, there's nothing like three or four orgasms to help you drift off into the world of sweet dreams. Does the trick for me every time."

"Three or four orgasms!" Mulder said in a mock shocked tone. "God what's your secret?"

"It's all in the beer Mulder, now shut up and kiss me...we can do the small talk later."  
Mulder leaned over and began to kiss Vic, learning him all over again. Both men only needed the sensation of kissing to revive their semi-rigid cocks. In about two seconds flat they went from being _half-mast_ to _full attention_.

Mulder decided to take charge again and rolled on top of Vic, pinning the muscular man beneath him. He then sat up and straddled his lap, trapping Victor's hips between his strong swimmer's thighs. His own erection met with Vic's and he began to slowly move his pelvis in a circular motion. He could feel the heat emanating from the man under him. He broke off the kiss then--and this time Vic was too caught up in the heat to protest--and watched Victor's face as he slowly started to work his way to bring the man off.

Vic's eyes were shut and his hands clenched the sheet at his sides, he began to move in time with Mulder the feel of other man's hard-on moving over his own was too hot for words. He was gonna lose his load any second. Viccould tell from the increase in grinding rhythm on Mulder's part that the FBI agent was close as well. Victor didn't bother to fight it; in fact he didn't even want to. They had all night after all. And the whole weekend for that matter. He wasn't joking when he told Mulder that they would have three or four orgasms tonight alone. Or at least, that was his plan, after all it had been a very long time.

Mulder increased the speed in his movements. Christ, he was gonna blow any second. And they hadn't even bothered with lube. At the thought, Mulder reached down between them with his hand to wipe the droplets of pre-cum that was dripping from the slit of each of their cocks. He smiled at Vic's loud gasp at the sensation. He rubbed the liquid over both of them, stroking his and Vic's erections together in the one hand to spread the natural lube down their rigid shafts.

When Victor felt Mulder's fingers wipe away his juice, he felt a surge of urgency. But when he felt Mulder's strong grip, stroking their erections together, that was it for him. He could hold back no longer. He cried out, "Oh god yessssss! That's it, Mulder, right there... that's it! YEAH!"

It took only one, two, three solid strokes and he was coming. Victor shot off so hard the first stream actually hit the headboard. A second weaker stream was still able to reach the bruise under his chin. He continued cumming until finally a large pool of semen had accumulated in the hollow of his chest.

When Mulder heard Vic's cries of pleasure, signaling his peak, he immediately followed suit. His own orgasm rocked him to the soles of his feet. His cum almost took the same route as Vic's by hitting the man on his face and under his chin as well, then flowing onto Vic's chest.

Victor closed his eyes tight and grinned at the sensation of Mulder's jism hitting him in the face. Relaxing his hands Victor brought them up to Mulder's back and began stroking him lightly. Mulder straightened himself out and rested his body heavily and directly on top of Vic. Fortunately, Vic didn't seem to mind. Then again, even if he did, Mulder didn't think he could move just then.

Eventually though, he had to move; he could feel the difficulty Vic was having in breathing with his weight smothering him. Suddenly, Vic slid his hands down and slapped Mulder's right cheek. Mulder squeaked out a falsetto, "oohh baby" in reaction. The slap was aimed just right, the noise it made was delightfully loud and sharp and Vic smiled, knowing that his handprint would be left behind. He could already feel the warmth of the smack under his hand. "Come on, Mulder, roll over. I can't breath."

Mulder did as he was told and rolled to Victor's right but he kept his left arm and leg draped over Vic's abdomen -carefully avoiding the wetness- and thighs in his own personal act of defiance.

Vic didn't mind though.

As the semen on Vic's chest grew cold, however, it began to leave an icky feeling on Vic. He didn't want to move but it was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Vic tightened his hold around Mulder's shoulders while reaching back towards the night stand. He pulled the drawer open and felt around blindly. He smiled when he found what he was seeking. Vic came up with a small box of tissue, left there after his last bout of the flu. He sat the box down beside him on the bed and pulled a few of the squares out.

Mulder was content. He played absently with Vic's naval, rubbing the rim then plunging his pointer finger inside. He would then pull it out and go through the same motion again. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time. It had been some time since he had _wrinkled the sheets_ with someone, especially another man. Working the hours he did, he didn't have much time for his family or a hobby or anything else for that matter. Having sex had become an item at the bottom of a very long list of things to do. He hadn't felt this satisfied for a long time and it pleased him greatly.

When Vic had finished cleaning himself up he offered a few Kleenexes to Mulder, who shook his head no. Mulder was relatively cum-free as he'd left most of his wad all over Vic so there was no need to clean him up...yet.

After awhile, Victor cleared his throat and asked, "What are you thinking, Mulder?"

Mulder left Vic's naval alone and let his free hand wander up to the perfectly matched light brown nipples that marked Vic's chest. He played with them, raising the quarter-sized circles into small hard buds, killing time to collect his thoughts. When he had them sufficiently organized he told Victor what he was thinking. Licking his lips he began by saying the name, "Krycek."

"Pardon? What's a CRY-CHECK?"

"Not what, who. He was my former partner. I was thinking of him." Mulder winced, realizing it was a pretty shitty thing to say to the man who just invited him into his bed and into his life.

"Gee, thanks Mulder. Was it that bad? I dunno, I personally enjoyed myself. You know, if I wasn't smothered underneath 190 pounds of weight right now I would just get up and leave," Vic answered rather good-naturedly, given the circumstances. "What gives?" he continued. "Why are you thinking of this Krycek guy? Should I be jealous?" His last question was said in a tone that held a little bit of a harder edge to it.

"What? Oh no. No way. God, Vic you've made me feel more incredible than you can imagine. You won't believe how good you've made me feel." Mulder kissed Vic's chest to emphasize his point then went on, "This is going to sound a little kinky."

"Well, kinky I can handle," Vic replied and to prove it, he gave Mulder's already reddened butt cheek another playful slap.

Mulder laughed. "Well then you're gonna love this. You see, Alex Krycek was my former partner and from the first day I laid eyes on him. I wanted him. I mean, sometimes just watching him walk would give me a semi. But for reasons that I won't bore you with, he had to leave the FBI. He left me. Or that's how it felt. I never really told him how I felt about him, but I think he had an idea. Under different circumstances we might have been able to do something about it. I don't know... and I guess I never will."  
Mulder began rubbing Vic's nipples again, concentrating on how to word his next revelation.

Vic remained silent, letting Mulder tell his story in his own way though wishing he would hurry up about it since he was in suspense. 

"He had to go into hiding. He's not clean. I mean, he's done some bad things. He's actually a Russian spy. He went from being a fresh-faced rookie and my partner to a renegade spy with no allies. The last time I saw him he had changed so much, it seemed like he wasn't even the same man anymore. He had lost his left arm. Some peasants in a Russian forest cut it off with nothing but a heated knife. No anesthetic." Mulder felt Vic cringe beneath his limbs. "Yeah, I know, I can't even imagine what that must have felt like. He'd also lost a lot of weight and had scars I never saw before. God knows how he survives." More than a little bit of melancholy had seeped into his voice when he said the last bit but Mulder continued on, "He had betrayed me so many times, until I finally came to my senses and said to myself 'That's it. I am never going to trust him again.' And, Vic, I am over him. Completely. But here's the kinky part: you look just like him."

" 'Xcuse me?" was all Vic could come up with. He really didn't know what to say to that, or think for that matter. He wished he was better with words. Suddenly, he thought of Mac and of how he would have known what to say if he were faced with this position. Mac always had a comeback for everything. In the end, lacking anything better to add, he simply let Mulder finish what he was saying. But the strangeness of his story made the urge to throw Mulder off of him and then leave the room stronger and stronger.

"I mean, you too look so much alike, it's freaky. But... come on, Vic, hold still, let me finish before you throw me out of here." Mulder demanded when Vic started to struggle. Only after Vic stopped moving did Mulder go on, "You look like him except that your eyes are greener; darker." He placed a kiss on Vic's cheek. "And you're slightly taller." A few more kisses all over. Vic was starting to relax, enjoying how Mulder was trying to make it up to him. "And I like your haircut better." Mulder began to rub his fingertips lightly up and down his chest, making Vic's nipples harden in response. While still planting kisses here and there, Mulder grinned slightly and grabbed hold of Vic's already erect penis. He began rubbing the head of Victor's cock and spreading around the fluid he found there. Mulder then looked into Vic's eyes and said without a trace of humor, more importantly, you are a much bigger and better person than he can ever be. He's a liar, a murderer, and a back-stabber. Alex Krycek is evil personified. You, on the other hand, are honest and open and sweet. I know I can trust you." Mulder said his next words in a whisper so low that Victor almost didn't hear him, "You're perfect, Victor." 

Mulder continued to stroke the rigid shaft in his hand and pepper Vic's chest and stomach with small kisses, reveling in his sense of contentment.

* * *

**The Director's office  
12:30 am**

The Director reached over and turned up the volume on the small screen she was looking at. She wanted to hear this. The surveilance equipment was rolling, recording everything the hidden camera in the bedroom was seeing--the bedroom belonged to Victor Mansfield. She had known all along what kind of person Fox Mulder was and what he liked.   
The Director had intentionally spared Vic the trip to Greenland so that she could have him meet Mulder. She knew her own agent very well and therefore she was not surprised when all things went according to her plans and Vic and Mulder ended up in bed together.  
Now while watching the two men on-screen, the director's lips stretched in an evil smile and said to herself, "Gotcha, Mansfield, you arrogant prick." 


	5. Part V

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield V  
by Demi-X**

  
"You're perfect," whispered Mulder as he used his thumb to remove the moisture dripping from the end of Vic's cock, spreading the clear liquid evenly up and down the shaft with his strong hand. Victor had ceased to protest; he was merely along for the ride now. 

This was Mulder's ultimate wet dream. He had been harboring feelings for Krycek for such a long time even though all the while he knew that it was ridiculous. Even though he knew Krycek would be willing to have sex with him if it served his purpose, Mulder would never want Krycek to have sex with him just because he had too. He wanted Krycek to sleep with him because he wanted to, even though he knew that that would never be the case.

But now here he was, in bed with a Krycek look-a-like, which was almost like a fantasy coming true for Mulder. However, in Mulder's opinion, Victor was actually even better looking than Krycek. His features were softer since he had probably been living a much better life; a life unfettered by spies, lies and international intrigue. He had not spent the last four years on the run from everyone.   
Where Alex was hard and uncompromising, Victor was agreeable, sincere, and most importantly honest. And that really made all the difference in the world to Mulder. He never wanted to be attracted to Alex Krycek, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He couldn't help being attracted to the type of guys that had Krycek's general physical build and features. The fact that Krycek's soul was black made it even harder for Mulder to come to terms with his own preferences. He could no more change who turned him on than Victor could stop looking like Alex. 

Victor's willingness to forgive his little confession made him even more perfect. Vic actually seemed pretty happy with him right now even though Mulder wouldn't have blamed Vic if he had kicked him out of bed and out of the apartment. But he hadn't done that. Mulder thought Vic was obviously secure enough about himself to be able to accept his confession at face value and put it behind them so that they could continue with the night's festivities. It was another point in favor of the Canadian. In Mulder's eyes, Vic just got better and better. Even though they had only known each other for a couple of hours, Mulder wondered briefly if two men could be legally married in Canada. 

He smiled, put such silly ponderings aside, and bent his head to the task at hand. Mulder leaned over and drew in the Victor's circumcised head into his mouth and began to suck gently while using his tongue to run over the sensitive spot that was slightly raised on the back side of Vic's cock. He smiled to himself when Victor began to thrash and moan about. Victor had his head thrown back in what looked like a uncomfortable arch--though he certainly wasn't complaining--and was lying flat on his back, legs slightly splayed apart. Mulder grew hard just at the sight of him. Mulder decided to stop teasing him with the gentle suction that he had been providing and started in on giving Victor a real blowjob. 

Swallowing hard to raise some moisture in his mouth, Victor inhaled through his nose deeply and said to Mulder in a voice that was husky with lust, "Yes... ooh Mulder you are definitely on the road to redemption. Oh yeah!" Victor couldn't believe that Mulder was able to swallow him down whole. He had never been deep throated by anyone before. He loved it. In fact, he was going out of his mind. The sensation was incredible. 

Mulder shifted his body so that it rested between Vic's legs. He held down Victor's slim hips to stop him from thrusting his pelvis up. Using only his mouth, he sucked in deep and relaxed his throat. In addition to making hickeys, giving blowjobs was another art form he took great pleasure in knowing.   
Judging by the noise coming from the other man, Mulder knew an orgasm was imminent, which was fine by him. Up and Down, suction, tongue in the slit--on he went, wanting to taste Victor.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna, gonna... Mulder pull off. I'm gonna cum," Victor warned. But when Mulder showed no interest in letting up, Vic pushed away further thoughts and let himself go. Mulder knew when Vic was about ready to cum because he felt the head of Victor's penis change: it became larger in his mouth. Not to mention the fact that Vic also began to buck really hard as if he was riding a bull.   
Vic's orgasm started from the bottom of his testicles and ran up. Vic's balls tightened and then let loose. Vic shot so hard he thought for sure he was going to drill a hole through the roof of Mulder's mouth, or rather, the back of his throat.

However, though his orgasm came fast and furious, Mulder was ready for him. He opened up his throat more and began to swallow as best as he could. Since he had been celibate for so long, Vic had more than enough in his reserves to fill up Mulder's gullet. When he could swallow no more, Mulder let the rest of the ejaculate fill his mouth and drip out the sides. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the box and discreetly emptied his mouth of the left-over.

"Oh, geez, Mulder sorry about that. I tried to warn you," Victor apologized. He sounded exhausted. It had been a very long day after all.   
"Thanks," he added after a second. Vic leaned over and pulled Mulder close to give him a kiss. He could still taste himself on Mulder's lips. "I really needed that." Vic's eyes were already beginning to close.

"Hey, my pleasure. It's the least I can do, after what I just told you a while ago." Mulder was beginning to tire as well. It had been a long day for him too with the travelling.

"Well so much for four orgasms, eh? Guess I kinda overestimated my virility." Victor chuckled quietly. His eyes were closed and he was very close to falling asleep. Without thinking he rolled over onto his left side. Even though he now had his back towards Mulder, Vic had to lie in this position; he couldn't fall asleep lying any other way. 

"I have absolutely no complaints about your virility. I'm beat too. You want me to move to the couch?" Mulder was saying. When there was no response from the other man, Mulder used his feet to shake Vic slightly, "Hey, you hear me?"

" Mmm, yeah I heard, don't go. Stay here. I'll keep your nightmares away. I promise." After having stated this, Victor fell promptly asleep.

Mulder pulled up the large quilt to cover both of them, shut the light off and then settled himself behind Vic in the spoon position. He drifted off to sleep himself in less than two minutes.

* * *

**The Director's Office**

Only after the lights had gone out in the bedroom did the director shut off the recording equipment. She would have Dobrinsky take up in the morning where she had left off. With these little tidbits of blackmail material she knew that Vic would think twice from now on before he disobeyed her again. His defiant attitude towards her over the Orsini family business was still fresh in her mind. Vic may have forgotten and moved on, but she had not. She liked to keep her agents under her thumb. Mac and LiAnne were easy to control, simple threats and an all expense paid trip to Greenland was all that was required to tame them down; whereas Victor had to be taught who was in charge and reminded not to forget it. This little video display would definitely help her in reminding Victor that she did in fact hold all the cards. She looked forward to showing Vic her _home made_ movie. She would break his spirited backbone by any means necessary.

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Mulder, being a creature of habit, woke up promptly at 5:50 am, as per his usual rising time. Only unlike most mornings, he was not alone in bed this time. [Thank God] He admired the limited view of Victor's back in the dim, pre-dawn light. The flesh of the man before him was smooth and unblemished. It was so beautiful that Mulder couldn't resist kissing Vic's back--or rather, in Mulder's opinion, nature's perfect canvass--here and there, wherever his lips took him. He unconsciously reached over Vic's hip and began to softly stroke the man's early morning erection.

Eventually, Victor woke up as well, though very slowly, not wanting to distract the man who was in the process of feeling him up. He stayed still and went with the flow. Smiling lazily to himself, he thought, [Yes, this is definitely better than paperwork]. Before last night all Victor had was his job; he had no outside interests or activities at all. He would go out drinking in the pub with Mac and maybe with LiAnne every once in a while, but that was about it. Being a secret agent definitely had its disadvantages at times. This, fortunately, was not one of those times, as he doubted that he would ever have met Fox Mulder if it weren't for his job. 

Mulder was aware that Vic had woken but was pleased to see that his lover kept his eyes closed and remained silent. Mulder wanted him to be still. He slowly rocked his pelvis into the back of Victor's ass, wordlessly asking permission if he could fuck him. When no immediate protest came from the prone figure, Mulder continued with the foreplay.

Victor was able to guess at what Mulder's intentions were; he understood the meaning behind Mulder's eager prodding at the crack of his ass loud and clear. Vic was a little surprised himself that he wanted what Mulder was silently requesting. He had only half-heartedly engaged in anal sex before and at the time, had even agreed to be on the bottom; but it had hurt Vic so much that the other guy just gave up before he even achieved full penetration. Every time since then all Vic had done was either by mouth or hand. But now he actually wanted Mulder to _top_ him. He wanted to feel the pain mixed in with the pleasure; he wanted Mulder to be the one to _initiate_ him into the world of real man to man sex. 

After a few seconds Victor rocked his pelvis backwards, giving his consent by silent motion rather than spoken word. Happy that Vic was obliging to his request, Mulder released his gentle hold on Vic's penis and ran his hand along the length of Vic's smooth hip and thigh. He leaned in behind and began to kiss and nibble at Vic's neck. Mulder ran his hand over the curve of one perfect buttock and pushed Victor's right hip over so that his right leg was no longer resting on it's partnered left. Rubbing Vic's back, buttocks and thigh again, Mulder ran his hand up the other man's rib cage to his throat. He then ran his index finger along Vic's soft dry lips and pushed gently at his mouth. When Vic parted his lips, Mulder pushed his finger inside. Vic got the hint and sucked in the whole finger, running his tongue over the tip and up its sides, mimicking the motions of giving a blowjob.

Mulder let out a small groan at Vic's actions; both men enjoying the game of silence since it added to the eroticism of the moment, But now Mulder wanted to get between Victor's thighs desperately. Unable to wait any longer, Mulder pulled his finger out of Vic's mouth to remove the fluid dripping from Vic's cock, using it as lube for Vic's small and tight opening. Just to be sure that there was enough , Mulder took the copious amount of pre-cum dripping off of himself and applied it to the other man's opening as well. Still, he could tell that this was going to be a tight fit.   
Mulder slowly pushed, pulled and then twisted his index finger inside Vic's orifice. [He's so tight] Mulder couldn't wait to get in there himself, but feeling the tension along Vic's back, he knew he had better take a little more time preparing him. When Vic had adjusted too and accepted the one finger, Mulder pushed in another finger. He waited a few seconds for Vic to get use to those two fingers before pushing in a third. 

Vic remained silent the whole time, only gasping heavily when Mulder's finger first entered him. He tensed slightly to help fight the pain. Vic wanted this so badly that he knew he wasn't going to back out again, no matter how painful it might be at first.

Only after he felt that Vic was totally open did Mulder dare to begin the next step. Three fingers was one thing, an eight inch shaft that was rock hard was another. Mulder grabbed hold of himself and guided his engorged head to the opening--hitting the spot right on.

Vic sucked his breath in deeply but still said nothing verbally.

Mulder slowly pushed in the head of his cock only and waited for Vic to adjust. After thirty seconds, Mulder continued, easing in the rest of his cock, an agonizing inch at a time.

Victor's breath was deep and heavy but not labored with too much pain. He was doing all right.

Mulder waited until he was buried deep inside of Victor before he reached over the man's hip to grip Vic's semi-erect cock with his warm fist . Mulder knew it was a dance of coordination that needed to be perfectly performed by him in order for both of them to experience maximum pleasure. So Mulder began to slowly thrust while pumping Victor's cock in time with his movements. When he had the timing down pat, Mulder attached his lips to the dip in Vic's neck and began to create another red mark to match the one of the night before. After only about two minutes of pushing in and out, Mulder felt the first stirrings of the need to release. He increased the speed of his thrusting hip, his hand following suit as if on autopilot.

Victor was close as well, the increase in speed of Mulder's cock raking over his prostate was all it took. The handjob that Vic was receiving was effective in taking his mind of the burning sensation in his ass. He liked how he felt; It turned him on and made him feel alive. Victor had not felt this way in years, if ever. The effects of being invaded on both sides eventually did the job, Victor's breathing became heavier and suddenly his knees straightened out, stretching his feet almost to the end of the bed as he came into Mulder's very talented hand.

When Mulder felt the stiffening of Victor's body then the small muscle deep inside of Victor contract, he pushed hard once, twice into the man. [Oh God, this feels so good]> Mulder emptied all of his seed into Victor.  
The sky had lightened even more, and Mulder could see the sweat forming on the back of Victor's neck. He could also see the gigantic purple hickey he had made as well. [Christ, I hope Vic doesn't mind]. Not that it would matter much now if he did. It was already too late. He doubted Vic could even feel this hickey yet; though he would in about ten minutes.  
When he had sufficiently softened, Mulder pulled himself out of Victor, kissed the spot where the hickey was and said, "Good morning." 

Victor stretched again and said pleasantly, "Yes it is."

Mulder hugged Victor tightly to him. He was suddenly stricken with an anxious thought. [I didn't use a condom. And he didn't ask me too. Shit! I didn't even think of it!] 

* * *


	6. Part VI

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield VI  
by Demi-X**

  
Victor stretched again and replied pleasantly, "Yes it is."

Mulder wrapped his arms tighter around Vic and squeezed.

_God, he feels good_. 

At home, he normally slept alone and on his couch, but here, stretched out next to his dream man just felt so right that Mulder never wanted this weekend to end. He thought, not for the first time, how glad he was that Skinner had forced him to come up here. He even contemplated sending Skinner some flowers in thanks for giving him this assignment, but Mulder wisely dismissed the cheeky idea. He had a feeling that his superior would neither get the joke nor appreciate the flowers. When Mulder had been told he was going up North, his first thought had been, "Great. Canada, nothing exciting ever happens up there!" For once, he was happy to be proven wrong.

Victor was having similar thoughts of his own, thinking about how being with Mulder made him feel content; fulfilled. They were both so similar that he didn't feel the need to put up the walls; as he usually did with others when first meeting with them. It felt almost natural for him to be here in this bed with this man. Mulder and he fit together like he and LiAnne never could or would. Victor laughed inwardly then at the thought of Mac and LiAnne in Greenland. He had no doubt that the two of them were probably fighting about one thing or another at this very moment. Mac was probably complaining that there was nothing to do while LiAnne was probably nagging him to keep his mind on the job.

_Ha!_

For the first time Victor found he really didn't miss either one of his partners. Usually he kept himself so busy with the job that he could think of nothing else. Everyone and their problems would come before him.

He used to think that he liked it that way. 

And then, on the weekends, he would pretend that he had things to do when in reality, all he had to do was think lonely thoughts and bury longings that went unfulfilled. With the constantly heavy workload, Victor was not left with any time to think of other things anyway. However, if at this very moment it came down to helping out Mac and LiAnne or staying here with Mulder, he knew there would be no contest... Mulder would win hands down. This time and every time.

_What a shit head I am..._ Victor mused, _...dumping my comrades-in-arms for a guy I just met. Oh well._

He shrugged to himself.

_It's not like they wouldn't think of doing the same if they had a guy like Mulder sleeping next to them in bed._

After awhile Victor put all thoughts out of his head and relaxed his body against Mulder's and allowed himself doze off.

Mulder was starting to fall asleep again too. With Victor there in his arms, all seemed right with the world. The thought that they still had duties—work on the profile that they had been assigned—never even crossed either of the men's minds. The bedroom, warmed by early morning sunlight and the streets being relatively quiet at this early hour, helped lull the post-coital men back into a peaceful slumber.

**The Director's Office**

Dobrinsky had tactfully turned off the monitor when Victor and that Mulder guy began their lovemaking. He liked Mansfield. And he hated to deceive him in this way. Dobrinsky believed that what Victor did on his own time was his own business. He most certainly did not like invading another agent's privacy this way, though he had to admit that he was really shocked to see Mansfield in bed with another man. He had pegged him as a straight guy through and through. Now Ramsey, on the other hand...him he could see with another man or woman, or both at the same time.   
Dobrinsky didn't exactly know why The Director wanted these tapes of Victor. He suspected they were going to be used to further suppress the agent's willful spirit and put him under the Director's thumb.   
But Mansfield's strong will was what Dobrinsky liked most about the man; Victor would always say no when he felt his principles were being compromised. Especially of late, Vic had been having no trouble standing up to The Director, telling her what he thought. Dobrinsky knew that not many agents had the balls to stand up to the queen of the Agency.   
Nope, Dobrinsky definitely did not like this part of the job at all. Secretly filming agents like this when they were in the privacy of their own homes...all of it left a bad taste in his mouth. Still, he had his orders and he would carry them out. He'll have to continue the surveillance on Mansfield's apartment until further notice.   
Maybe one day, he too would get the nerve to stand up to the Director and just say no.

**Victor's apartment  
Saturday   
12:00 PM.**

Victor stretched his hands above his head and gave a small groan as an answer to the cracks he heard coming from his back.

_Oohh, man that feels good_

Mulder, having already awoken about 5 minutes previously, only smiled in response. He had been watching the younger agent sleep and unconsciously comparing him to Alex Krycek. While thinking of the two and watching the one sleep, he realized that the two men could not really be compared to one and other. 

Alex was the polar opposite Victor.

How could he have ever thought that he could feel for Alex the way he now felt for Vic? No comparison at all. In fact Alex Krycek was really a poor copy of Victor Mansfield. The agent's still form reminded Mulder of the statue of David: both were sculpted to perfection. The only difference between the two being that while David was made of cold Italian marble, Victor was made up of warm flesh that covered a pure soul.   
Presently, Mulder allowed himself to be pulled into a warm embrace by Victor. He nuzzled the other man's neck.

Victor pulled away and said in obvious good humor, "Hey, no more hickeys. I already look like I lost a battle with the Vampire Lestat." In truth, Victor knew that he would allow Mulder to do whatever he wanted to him. Victor was more than willing.

Mulder laughed. He had begun to gnaw on Victor's neck but he decided to let him go this time. "Yeah, well..." he actually did not have anything to say for a comeback because what Victor had said was true. He really did look like he had been on the losing end of a battle with a randy vampire. 

_Oh well_

He had so much fun in giving the first two he hoped that Victor would eventually give in again. Mulder relaxed and rested his head on Victor's smooth chest. "I haven't slept-in like this for ages. How about you?"

"Nope." came Vic's reply. "Me neither. Feels good though, eh?"

Mulder's soft murmurs told Victor that the man agreed with him. After a brief pause, Vic asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What's good to do in T.O?"

Victor laughed at Mulder's calling Toronto "T.O." Only an out-of-towner would say that. "Well, lemme think...Christ I can't even think on an empty stomach. Let's get up. I need a cup of strong coffee before my thought processes even begin to make sense."

Mulder hesitated then, remembering something that he had something to say to Victor, but not quite sure how to begin.

Noticing that Mulder had not yet moved, Victor gave up trying to get out of bed himself and asked instead, "Something the matter?"

Mulder gave a nervous cough, wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and admitted, "Um yeah. Actually there is."

When he saw the smile fall from his lover's lush lips, he quickly said, "No. No. Get that look off your face. Though I do feel kind of shitty saying this to you...but oh well...okay, okay, I'll spit it out. I didn't use a condom this morning." Mulder gave Victor a sheepish look.

"Oh." Exclaimed Victor, somewhat surprised by the revelation he remained silent for a beat. After a few seconds he spoke. "You know what? I didn't even think of a condom. Actually, I don't even have any here." He was embarrassed by his confession. Victor thought that having sex with a stranger was daring enough, but having sex with a stranger and not using a condom was downright dangerous—for both participants.

_Jesus Christ, has it really been that long?_

When LiAnne and he were together, she always had the condoms so he never really had to think about the matter. He thought now how stupid could he be to not have even thought about it this time.

Mulder replied solemnly, "If it's any consolation to you Victor, I never even thought of using one either. It's been too long for me to. But I know that last year when I had my annual physical, my blood screen came up clean for everything—STDs and HIV..." His voice waned a bit at the end, feeling a little bit embarrassed himself for having been so careless. If Scully ever found out; she would lecture his ass off.

To Victor that was somewhat comforting. He didn't think Fox would feed him a line when it came to his personal safety. "Well the same goes for me: I came up clean too. That was eight months ago. I can guarantee you, Mulder, that I haven't been with someone since and even way before that." Victor felt awkward in admitting to Mulder that he had been celibate for over a year. But in this instance, he supposed that it was probably a good thing.

Mulder shrugged his shoulders at the younger man's statement. "Great. Here we are, an FBI agent and a secret government agent and yet neither of us was able to remember to play safe when it came to something as simple as sex." They both laughed together.  
Mulder gave Vic a quick kiss on the lips and continued, "Well I know this is more than likely the wrong thing to ask, but, well, would you mind it if we skip the latex altogether then? I'm willing to take the chance if you are." Somehow Victor didn't strike him as the type of guy who would visit male hookers or shoot up with needles. He genuinely believed Victor when he said that he hadn't been with someone in ages; Mulder could tell it just from the way he was so shy with him in the beginning. And Mulder knew where he himself had been...which was nowhere.

"Well, my partner Mac did say once that secret agents are used to living on the cusp of danger. Since we've gone without it all this time, why start now?" Victor said with a smile playing about his lips.

Having settled the condom debate, they moved on to the next order of business: getting out of bed before they ended up ravishing each other all over again. Mulder made sniffing gestures at his arm pits—he wanted to shower before he got any riper and Victor felt the same way about himself.

After adjusting the water to an extremely hot setting Victor climbed in and motioned for Mulder to join him. He wanted to show Mulder how much he appreciated the late night blow job and the early morning sex. First, both men washed their own hair and rinsed, but when it came time to lathering up their bodies, Victor took control. He turned Mulder away from him and had the American place his hands against the shower tiles and high above his head.   
He lightly kicked Mulder's legs apart, effectively putting him in the _waiting-to-be-frisked_ position. Victor leaned in close to Mulder's ear and used his tongue to tease the lobe then dipped the tip of his tongue inside and breathed out ever so gently.   
When he felt that he had Mulder's attention, Victor murmured gruffly, "Don't move!" Mulder didn't think he could have if he tried. He ran the bar of vanilla scented soap over Mulder's back in a slow caress. When he had made what he thought to be enough lather, he put the soap back in the dish and began his soapy massage on the agent. Victor gently rubbed Mulder from his shoulders straight down to the backs of his knees and then back up again. Smiling knowingly when he caught sight of Mulder's large erection. 

_No wonder I still ache._

When he felt that he had lathered Mulder sufficiently, he removed the showerhead from its place above them and started to rinse the vanilla suds away, taking great care to gently part Mulder's smooth round buttocks to rid him of any soap that might still be there. Mulder gasped audibly but said nothing else. He remained perfectly still, not moving even once.  
The good behavior did not go unnoticed by Victor. He stood up and replaced the showerhead in its resting spot. Then he nibbled and kissed his way across Mulder's strong back, taking the time to appreciate the strong swimmer's muscles he had built up there. Victor realized that he had not even gotten a real good look at Mulder in bed last night. They had been dry-humping on the couch with all their clothes and this morning, he had had his back to Mulder throughout their love-making.   
Victor pressed kisses up one side of Mulder's neck and then up the other side before stopping to whisper in his ear, "Be a good boy and stay still. If you can do that I promise not only will I treat you to brunch, but I'll wear dessert for you." Victor blew softly into the ear and kissed it again.

Mulder's cock jumped at the dirty talk. He liked feeling somewhat dominated, especially by this man. He hung his head forward and thought about what chocolate and butterscotch and marshmallows would taste like on Victor's chest.

Victor kissed his way from Mulder's neck to his buttocks, gently biting each, enjoying the teasing he was dishing out. Mulder was being so good... not moving or even saying a thing. Victor parted those luscious cheeks, ran his tongue over the freshly cleaned pucker and said softly to Mulder, "I hope you're not shy, G-man." 


	7. Part VII

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield VII  
by Demi-X**

  
"I hope you're not shy G-man." Breathed Victor just before he ran the tip of his tongue over Mulder's delicate, puckered opening, grinning devilishly when he felt Mulder jump at his touch.

Mulder heard the words, felt the soft lick and thought he was going to leap out of his skin. Never before had anyone done this for him... to him. Now he knew why Victor had taken such great care in washing him down there. Victor's tongue was wet and silken and Mulder fought for control over himself. He wanted to cum in the worst way and yet at the same time, he needed to use his hand to help stave off the inevitable.   
He knew that if he even dare move that the younger man wouldn't follow through with his _dessert_ promise and Mulder wanted nothing more than to lick up some sweet stuff from his oh-so-generous companion.   
With thoughts like that running through his head, Mulder found that it was becoming almost impossible to put off his orgasm.

Victor was driving the other man wild and he knew it. He let his probing tongue enter Mulder's opening a few more times after sensing that Mulder would not be able to hold off much longer. He quit what he was doing to crawl between Mulder's splayed legs so that he was now kneeling in front of the agent.

Mulder sighed with relief, he could hear his lover sliding around in the stall, but he still didn't dare to open his eyes to see what the other man was up to. 

In a sultry voice Victor said, "Open your eyes Mulder. I want to look at you". 

Mulder did as he was asked. His lids fluttered open to a most stunning sight: Victor on his knees in front of him with rivulets of water flowing slowly through his short hair and down his face.

Victor's long lashes were framing his eyes perfectly. He blinked away the warm water that was resting on the tips of his sable lashes and looked up into Mulder's eyes. He gave the FBI agent a sensuous smile just before he wrapped his lips around Mulder's throbbing erection and swallowed him down, going as far as he could.  
Victor didn't quite have Mulder's gift for deep-throating, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for it in other ways, compensating his inexperience with his enthusiasm much; to Mulder's delight.   
Eventually, Victor pulled his mouth off of Mulder and squeezed the end of his penis with his left hand to gather up the fluid there. With eyes wide open and staring into Mulder's, Victor snaked his right hand between the trembling man's legs in order to reach his anus. Using the natural lubrication that he had gathered from Mulder' cock -- to help ease the penetration process-- Victor sank his index finger into Mulder's sensitive opening in one push. 

Mulder moaned loudly. He desperately wanted to touch Victor; to run his fingers through his sleek brown hair. "Please, please let me touch you Vic. I need too," begged Mulder as he looked down at his lover, hoping that his sad, puppy face would do the trick.

Fortunately for Mulder, it did. Victor whispered a simple "Okay" in response and then licked his lips before engulfing Mulder's cock once more. Using only his mouth and very talented tongue Vic continued on giving Mulder the blowjob of his life. He moved his finger in and out of Mulder's ass while sucking on his cock in time to his thrusts.   
Victor knew it that would only be a matter of seconds now before Mulder's release and wanting to join him in climax, Victor used his free hand to pump over his own erect penis. Both his hands and mouth worked harmoniously together. 

Finally allowed to touch, Mulder placed his hands on Victor's head and finding that his hair was too short to hold, he simply settled for resting his hands on top of head instead.

A few seconds later, both men orgasmed together. Victor attempted swallow all of Mulder's essence, but there was just too much for him, so he pulled his mouth away and let the rest of Mulder's cum pump out over his chest.   
Victor's own offering to the shower gods had sprayed out over the tile floor and had already been washed away. 

Mulder reached down and helped his lover up; pulling Victor into a deep kiss once he was standing.

The water was starting to grow lukewarm, so they soaped up again quickly—this time doing the job themselves—and finished showering.   
Once they were done, Victor shut the taps off and they climbed out together. While handing a large dark green bath towel to Mulder and then grabbing one himself, Victor asked rather shyly, "Did you like that?" blushing slightly as he asked the question.

Mulder looked wide-eyed at his lover in astonishment. "Do you even have to ask? My God Vic I think you've ruined me for anyone else!" And Mulder wasn't joking. 

Victor smiled again, trying to control the deep red stain that was spreading down his neck. "Well... I thought you did. But I just wanted to make sure, eh. I really wanted to make you forget that Krycek guy," Vic added honestly.

Mulder, finished with drying off, looked Victor right in the eyes and answered with feeling, "I already have, Vic. I already have."   
He pulled Victor towards him and rotated him around so that Canadian's back was against his chest. Then he turned them so that they were facing the bathroom mirror. Mulder confessed to his lover's reflection, "I think I'm falling for you." Mulder buried his face in the crook of Victor's neck and lightly kissed the art work that he had left there the night before.

In reply, Vic whispered quietly, "Me too." Grinning at his own face in the mirror, he patted Mulder's arm and said in practicality, "Let's eat. I'm so hungry, my own cooking is starting to sound good." 

Sexually satisfied, showered, and shaved, the two men departed the steamy warmth of the bathroom to get dressed. Both of them were ready to eat something. Victor told Mulder of a great little place that served breakfast all day. Which suited Mulder just fine as he had a craving for a ham and cheese omelet. 

They left the apartment; Victor locked the deadbolt behind them; never even thinking about the possibility of having the security of his placed being breached by one of his own. As they headed off to breakfast, neither man even gave a second thought to the reason why Mulder was here in the first place.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind the two agents, an agency surveillance team got right to work. There were two people in the team and while one male agent stood guard, the other agent, also male, picked the difficult lock. When both men were inside, they went right to work.  
The duo quickly and efficiently removed all of the the small cameras that were strategically hidden about the place. One camera was in the living room peeking out from the binding of a fake book that Victor never realize he didn't even own. Another was in his bedroom, stashed high up on the wall in the very centre of a picture that Victor had taken of the night sky when he was on vacation in the mountains of the west coast. Of course that was only a copy of the actual photo. One of the surveillance team members pulled the real framed photo out of a canvass bag and replaced the fake one containing the small lens. The third camera was hidden in the water-proof radio Victor kept in the shower.   
The Director knew her stuff. She had accurately predicted the most likely places where the agents would make out.   
Before leaving, the shadowy team cleaned up behind themselves so well that even to Victor's trained eye, he would never be able to tell that someone had been in his place.

**Victor's Apartment  
Saturday 7:00 PM.**

Victor unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. He and Mulder had had a great day. After scarfing down a hearty brunch of omelets and sourdough toast, the two of them had strolled the trendy streets of the city while Victor acted as a tour guide; pointing out things here and there.

As he took in the sights, Mulder was fascinated by the hubbub. 

The two agents had also spent the entire day getting to know one another. They had discovered that their interests were so much alike that it was down right spooky. Mulder confided to Victor of his belief in extraterrestrial life; although he wisely kept his wilder theories and conspiracies to himself.

Mulder didn't want to scare Victor off so soon into their relationship.

For his part, Victor had chatted a bit about his job and his partners. Though he purposefully neglected to mention the fact that he was once involved with one of them. Victor hadn't felt it necessary to bring a fourth person into the scenario when he had worked so hard at ousting that Krycek dude.

When the sky had begun to darken, both of them looked up from the bench they had been seated on surprised. 

The day had passed by way to quickly. 

Victor's stomach rumbled and the men decided that it was time for dinner, then back to the apartment to start in on the profile. The real reason why they had even crossed paths in the first place. The sooner they got the work done, Mulder reasoned, the better as it would make more time them to be able to get to know one another without any distractions. They had to do some negotiating with one another in regards to what and where to eat. 

With out going into the reasons why, Victor vetoed Mulder's request for Chinese take-out.

After some more negotiating--and a well placed hand on Victor's part--they finally decided on pizza. Since the little place around the corner from his apartment served the best pizza in town, in Vic's opinion, he'd suggested that they order from there grab some beer and head back to his place for a working dinner.   
The two ate with gusto, hungry from the full day. Walking around the city required a lot of energy; not to mention the fact that engaging in repeated sexual exertions also helped to contribute to a large appetite.   
After dinner, Mulder spread out the paperwork and both, serious now, got started on the profile the Director wanted.  
When Victor's watch sounded at 11:00 PM, he looked up from what he was doing to see Mulder eyeing him intently with a wide, feral smile set upon his lips. 

"What?" Victor asked innocently.

Mulder narrowed his eyes seductively and whispered hoarsely, "It's time for dessert." 

* * *


	8. Part VIII

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield VIII  
by Demi-X**

  
"Now it's time for dessert."

Victor responded to Mulder's comment by raising his eyebrows slightly and widening his eyes. "Oh yeah?" He said matter of fact.  
"Well what would you like to eat?" Victor questioned. He started to tease the other man by running the tip of his pink tongue over his teeth and his lips, moistening them slightly. "What do you like to eat for dessert Mulder? Something tart. Salty... sweet? Is it me that you..." before he could finish the sentence, Victor was caught off guard when Mulder leaped across the table and flipped him backwards onto the floor.

It had been all but unbearable for Mulder to sit and watch his lover's _little_ display of teeth and tongue. Victor had promised him dessert earlier in the shower, and he'd be damned if he would let the younger man take control of this situation. When Victor had began to taunt him, Mulder had reacted without thinking and pounced on top of him. 

Victor was amused to find himself flat on his back with Mulder sitting on top of him, pinning his arms over his head. The chair that he had been sitting on had been knocked away to the side. Victor could feel Mulder's groin pressing into his while his hips were being squeezed together by the other man's powerful thighs and he couldn't help but to smile up at his captor. "Please sir, I'm just an innocent boy. Wh-what do you want from me? I know whatever it is, it can't be honorable." He mocked-begged. Victor's high breathy tone and pleading voice turned the FBI agent on even more, so Mulder went along with the game. "Stay still son and no one will get hurt. I have reason to believe that you may have come in contact with an alien life form. It could have..." 

Vic started to laugh which made it more difficult for Mulder to keep a straight face. He did however manage to keep his tone even and serious. "I said stay still boy!" He commanded sternly. 

Vic stopped laughing and settled for a playful grin. 

"I need to take your clothes off." Mulder continued. "My informant tells me that you have been copulating with an alien. I have to be sure that he didn't leave behind a viscous substance upon your delicate flesh."

"But sir, I assure you, I am pure! Body and soul!" Victor was delighting in the role playing. The sense of anticipation; waiting to see exactly what his lover was going to do was just too delicious. 

Mulder coughed when he heard Victor's emphasis on the word'body'.   
"Oh," his voice broke slightly as a giggle threatened to escape from his lips. "I bet you're pure. But just to be sure, I still need to examine you. Thoroughly."   
Mulder, kept Victor's arms pinned down while leaned forward to stare directly into the green depths of Victor's eyes. He whispered huskily to the man below him, "Starting with your mouth." Then he planted the most exquisite kiss on Victor, gently prying apart his prisoner's soft lips.   
Mulder ran his tongue around Victor's mouth and poked at his tongue inside, prodding Victor's to life.

The two meeting somewhere in the middle.

Mulder was all too aware that Victor was thrusting his hips up, grinding his groin into his own. He broke the kiss to look at Victor, whose breath was heaving. The Canadians green, green eyes were silently telling Mulder what he desired with out having to utter a single word.  
"No, it's my turn now," Mulder warned at Victor's thrusting. "I was good in the shower this morning, so now it's your turn to lie still and do as you're told." 

"Is this an official interrogation, G-man, or an examination?"

"You can bet your sweet ass it's an examination, sonny." Mulder answered before he went back to kissing Victor. As an afterthought he murmured into _prisoner's_ open mouth, "So quit moving."

Victor didn't reply; he couldn't and his erection was hard to the point of being painful; the friction created by its rubbing against the fabric of his jeans just made it worse. But he obediently did as Mulder wished for he had no doubt that Mulder would eventually relieve him of his tension and Victor was looking forward to that assistance. 

Mulder released his tight grip on Vic's forearms and sat up. When saw the bruises that he had left on Vic's arms, where his hands had been holding them down, he was a little ashamed. The poor Canadian was going to be black and blue by the end of the weekend.   
_Then again_ thought Mulder _He should know that when you play with a tiger's tail, you might end up meeting its mouth._   
With that thought in mind, Mulder let the guilty feelings about the marks pass. Victor was a big boy; he could handle it. Mulder grinned at the sight of lover, he hoped that Victor's turtleneck had long sleeves, or else he'd have a hard time of explaining away the fingerprint bruises along with his dark purple hickeys to his partners.

"What?" asked Victor, noticing Mulder's slight pause.

"Nothing. Only that I just added a few choice purple bruises to match your hickeys." Mulder replied seriously. "Hope your wardrobe includes a long sleeved turtle neck."

"It does. So quit worrying and get back to the full body examination." Victor started to squirm underneath Mulder.

"Leave your arms where they are." Mulder said while he pulled Victor's t-shirt out of his jeans. He pushed it all the way up to Victor's armpits and then stopped to kiss the smooth white chest that had been hidden under the cotton. Mulder asked his lover between kisses, "Do you trust me? Really trust me?" 

Victor nodded his head yes and whispered an airy "Yes." He was being taken to his limits. He was so horny and Mulder was being merciless by teasing him this way. All Victor wanted now, was to get fucked or blown. He wanted to get off badly but Mulder was not co-operating. And all these questions Mulder was asking was driving him nuts.

"Okay, then." Mulder said. He continued to push up the cotton t-shirt. When he reached Victor's wrists, which were still held over his head, Mulder wrapped the arm holes of the shirt twice around each wrist and pulled the fabric tight by pulling Vic's hands apart. The shirt served as an effective binding, just kinky enough for some fun but not enough to really hurt the captive. 

Victor moaned his approval at being bound. Since his eyes were closed, Mulder was unable to read him that way. But the agents body language was communicating the message loud and clear. It was obvious that he wanted Mulder to get on with the games.

Mulder, confident that his lover was happy, went on with the seduction. He kissed Victor's left nipple then sucked it into his mouth and bit down on it hard, eliciting another moan from the man.  
_Ah he likes a little roughness._   
Mulder did the same to the right, making the gorgeous man below him twist with thrill of being dominated. Pulling out all his best tricks, Mulder undid Victor's button fly jeans using his teeth only while his deft hands plucked at both of Victor's nipples; turning them into firm nubs standing at attention.

Victor was actually pulsing beneath Mulder. 

When his jeans were completely undone, Mulder reluctantly removed his hands from the nipples beneath his fingers, to pull down his lover's jeans and underwear completely. He quickly removed both garments along with Vic's socks and boots.   
Once Victor was completely naked, Mulder paused to drink in the sight of him. Nude, Victor was totally at his mercy now and it excited Mulder.

Victor's healthy hard-on jumped up, the cool air in the room making his cock even more sensitive than usual. 

The turned on younger man was murmuring something over and over again, slowly rolling his head side to side as he spoke. Mulder thought that it sounded like "please, please" but he couldn't be sure.  
Having had enough foreplay, Mulder wanted Vic right here and right now.  
_Ohhh yeeaah, on the rug Mr. Mansfield, if you please!_  
Mulder got up on his knees, crossed his arms in front of his chest and pulled his own golf style shirt over his head. He followed up by undoing his pants and pulling them off easily. As soon as he was naked he went back to kissing Victor's lush mouth. Stretching his body over top of Victor's, Mulder savored the skin to skin contact. The Canadian's flesh was super heated. The _in favor of Vic_ column just kept on getting more check marks in it. 

Mulder sat up again and crawled between Victor's thighs. He put his hands on Vic's ankles and pushed them forward so that his lover's knees were bent. Mulder noted in passing that along with his chest, Victor's legs weren't that hairy either.

Just the way he preferred a man to be. All the more a turn-on.

Mulder moved in close, wetted his own two fingers then sank one into Vic's clenched opening. 

Vic inhaled deeply at the pain but was too far gone to protest. The pain and pleasure he felt was all wrapped up as one enjoyable package, allowing no significant acknowledgment to either sensation.   
Mulder didn't wait too long before he sank the other finger in and pumped the pair in out of Victor's small opening quickly. Mulder could feel Victor's tightness, the wriggling man's readiness. He needed to be inside of Victor right NOW!

Victor opened his eyes and urged his lover on. "Hurry,.." He said. "I can't wait much longer." 

Mulder removed his two digits, grabbed hold of his own penis and shoved into Victor. There was nothing slow or delicate about it this time; not like he had been this morning. The animal urge was upon him. Mulder pushed into Victor's anus brutally, not even aware if he was being too rough or not. 

Mulder pumped his hand up and down, the pressure on his cock making Victor crazy with lust. Within seconds, Victor was moaning that he was going to cum, and as he did, Mulder joined him. After a while, Mulder eased his death grip on Victor's cock and collapsed on top of him. Both men breathing heavily while lying still; their limbs turn to Jell-O.

Victor of course, had more than just Jell-o-like limbs; his ass burned something fierce as well. He pushed up at Mulder while requesting that he "Remove your self good, sir."

Mulder rolled off accordingly and sat up. Though the effort was great, he stood and went into the kitchen to grab the fresh tea towel hanging from the oven door handle. He wiped himself quickly with it and then tossed it to the man, still laying prone on the rug. It landed on Victor's belly, but when he made no move to grab it, Mulder laughed. Victor was still struggling with his t-shirt. 

"Something funny?" He asked.

Suppressing his laughter, Mulder answered, "No. Let me help with that." Mulder knelt down by Victor and untied him. 

"Selfish bugger," Victor grumbled. "Wipes himself down first." He was only teasing though. As soon as he was released, Victor grabbed the towel off of his stomach and began to clean up. When he finished with that task he used the towel to blot up the wet patch that he'd left behind on the carpet which was turning it a slightly darker color. He hoped semen didn't stain. 

Mulder stood and helped his lover up. Each man picked up their own underwear and slipped it on. The clock on the wall read 12:00. Both were tired, so they decided to turn in for the night.  
While Mulder gathered up the papers from the floor, Victor went around checking doors and picking up the rest of their clothes. He waited for Mulder to put the paperwork in a file folder and then led the way in the dark to the bedroom. He dumped their laundry in a rather tidy heap into the corner of the room and then went over to his dresser and started rummaging through his clothing. Meanwhile, Mulder had simply crawled into the side of the bed that he had slept on the night before and laid on his side.  
He rested his one elbow on his fluffy pillow while using the hand to prop up his head as he studied Victor. "Christ, you're a mess, Mansfield," he commented jokingly. "Who have you been fucking? Are you changing your underwear again?"

Victor looked up from his dresser; he had indeed been rooting for a fresh pair of Calvins. "Of course I'm a mess," he said with mock seriousness. "I've been screwing an FBI special agent, you know, and they're a rough bunch. This guy also has a fetish for hickeys, bruises and rug burn."   
To demonstrate the latter Vic pulled down his underwear and mooned the man in his bed. Mulder laughed at the sight of Victor's red bum. Victor carried on with pulling down his boxers and flung them at Mulder, hitting him in the face. 

Mulder snatched at the shorts and questioned, "Why are you changing these?" 

"Because, Fox," Vic said with raised eyebrows. "I hate sleeping in pecker tracks, capice?"   
Once Victor was suitably clad in a fresh pair of boxers, he padded over to the bed, shut off the light and then crawled in beside Mulder. "Mmm, roll over Mulder. I want to cuddle you tonight." Mulder did as told and almost instantly, both men were asleep.

**Sunday**

After a light breakfast of toast and coffee, the two men spooned together on the couch with Mulder tucked in behind Victor. Both of the professional men were content to stay this way while watching old movies and 1960's episodic television to pass the time.

Neither one of them wanting to be too far from the other. 

Victor had warned Mulder however, that when the afternoon hockey game came on TV, there would be no more silly sci-fi flicks until it was over. Victor explained to Mulder that it was a game between the Vancouver Canucks and the Toronto Maple leafs, rivals, so it was expected to be rough, tough, and gritty and definitely was not to be missed.  
When Mulder questioned Victor about the rules, the Canadian only replied that he would gladly answer any and all questions-- between periods. The two men, having already explored each other thoroughly all over again early that morning, had no inclination for repeating such activities in the afternoon. Having satisfied their carnal urges, they now wanted to fulfill their romantic tendencies by cuddling and caressing each other while occasionally kissing.   
The afternoon passed quickly. Victor's phone rang now and again but he let his answering machine take the calls, a curt "Leave a message" was the caller's only greeting. Mulder's cell phone was turned off; he didn't think Skinner would want to talk to him anyway. Mulder thought his boss no doubt was relishing in the peace and quiet of his absence; now that he was shipped off until Scully's return. The janitorial personal had probably ceased their complaints the day he left.   
At some time during the third period, Victor became aware that Mulder had stopped asking asinine questions.   
_He's probably asleep_ , Vic surmised correctly.  
When the game finally ended, Victor had decided to join Mulder in his slumber so he turned off the tv and let himself drift off to sleep. In the waning afternoon light, he needed only Mulder's arms around him to keep him warm.

Victor woke with a start. It took him a minute to adjust to the darkness of the small apartment and to figure out what had awakened him. Finally realized that it was Mulder; who was busy nibbling on his left ear lobe. Mulder had been trying to pry Victor out of his sleep gently. Victor sighed contentedly and pulled Mulder's arm tighter around his chest to peek at his lover's wrist watch. Using the indiglo light to read the time by, he was a little surprised to find out that it was already 7:30 at night. They had been sleeping for almost 3 hours. 

Victor wiggled his bum over Mulder's groin, and asked sleepily, "Hungry?"

"Uh huh. Why do you think I'm chewing on your earlobe?" was the answer.

"'Kay, let's get up then. Want to go out, or eat in? Your choice. I don't care either way."

"Let's go out. I want to buy you a nice dinner, seeing as how this is my last night in town. My flight back to D.C. leaves at 1:00 tomorrow. I want to do things up right. Who knows when I'll be able to see you again?"   
Mulder was feeling more than a little melancholy. He was sad to be leaving Vic since they had only just found each other. Mulder was tempted to postpone his flight but thought what good would it do? He had to go home sometime. He'd eventually have to get back to work and try to return to a normal routine. Mulder was going to miss his lover terribly, and that frightened him. He never thought that he could become so attached to this guy after only a few days. But he had, and now they both had to deal with the fall out because of it.

"Too bad you have to go," Victor said with faked nonchalance. "It's just as well though. I mean, with the job I have, I wouldn't be able to spend much time with you anyway. Tomorrow, I have a ten o'clock meeting with my boss -- the Dragon Lady-- turn in the profile, and then get briefed on how my partners are doing in Greenland. Not to mention that I will be given a new assignment." Victor became aware that he had been rambling on, as he grew silent another thought passed through his mind. "I do however, have vacation time coming up next month." Vic chimed cheerily, "Maybe I could visit, see where you live. Hang out with you, scare your partner. How's that sound?"

It sounded pretty good to Mulder.

"In the mean time," Victor suggested. "We can get by with phone sex and pornographic e-mail."

Mulder agreed. They reluctantly rose up off of their cozy sleeping place and began to ready themselves for dinner. 

"I know a great place to go, " Vic said as he pulled on his jacket. "Not too fancy but intimate enough so that we can have a nice, quiet, romantic dinner." 

**Sunday night  
11:30 PM**

"Here let me try." Mulder was drunk, but not quite as much as Victor was. Seeing that Victor was having a hard time fitting the key into the heavy duty dead bolt, he decided to offer him a hand. Mulder was glad that they had had the good sense to take a cab to the restaurant instead of driving.

"Iff my partnersshh were here they would beable to breakin juz like that," Victor slurred as he made a valiant effort to snap his thumb and finger together to emphasize his point. After a few more tries at the lock, he finally gave up and handed the key to Mulder; he knew defeat when he saw it and right now he was being handed defeat on a silver platter. 

Mulder had the door unlocked in no time. He pushed his lover inside and shut the door behind them, locking it carefully. As soon as he turned around to face Victor, the other man pushed him up against the closed door and kissed him roughly. 

"God, I'm goin' to misssh you when you go. Crazy huh?" Victor mumbled drunkenly. Mulder shook his head in response. "Let'z make it a party then. Feel like a tequila shooter?" 

Without waiting for an answer, Victor stumbled towards the kitchen to look for the ingredients to a good time. 


	9. Part IX

  
**Monday Morning Mansfield IX  
by Demi-X**

  
**11:30 PM**

Victor stumbled off towards the kitchen to look for the ingredients to a good time. In the cupboard above the stove he found the bottle of tequila his sister had sent him for his birthday. She had purchased it in Mexico when she was there building water wells and planting vegetables. Once he had the tequila firmly in hand he searched his kitchen for the other two essential ingredients for shooting tequila; lemon and salt.  
After rummaging through his fridge, he managed to come up with a lemon that was in pretty good shape. "Ta da!" he announced to the ketchup bottle. The salt shaker was easy to find; he set the salt and tequila down, side by side, onto the counter top. Switching on the light, and blinking against the bright light, he pulled out a small cutting board and with his sharpest paring knife began to, rather shakily, cut the lemon.

"Here, better let me do that." Mulder said, covering Victor's hand with his own. Stopping the slicing and dicing. "Or next thing you know I'll have a boyfriend with only three fingers and a thumb," Mulder wise-cracked, still quite serious. He wanted Victor with all his limbs and appendages intact. Mulder set to work, cutting up the lemon in sixteen equal pieces.   
_Eight shots a piece. That should take the sting out of my leaving. For both of us._

While Mulder was busy with the lemon, Vic found two shot glasses, washed out the dust and set them up on the coffee table. He settled himself down on the sofa, wanting to be as comfortable as possible while getting obliterated. He felt a little more in control now, his drunken haze was fading a little. He sat up straight and open up the twenty-six ounce bottle of liquid gold on the table. Eyeing the worm floating at the bottom of the bottle, Victor thought that no matter how drunk he got, he was going to make sure that the worm stayed where it belonged, in the bottom of the bottle. The only worm he planned on swallowing was Mulder's and that _worm_ was not only a whole lot bigger, but tastier and would feel far more pleasant going down his throat.

Mulder sat down heavily next to Victor with a porcelain bowl of lemons in one hand and the salt shaker in the other. "Who goes first?" he asked. 

Victor took the ingredients for their party from Mulder and placed them next to the tequila. Then, without warning, he leaned in close to his lover and kissed him with enough force to suck away all of the man's air. After breaking the kiss, Victor placed his hands on either side of Mulder's face and used his large soft thumbs to caress the lips of the man he was falling in love with. "Me," Vic whispered, searching Mulder's hazel eyes. "I'll go first." Victor wasn't sure what he was looking for in Mulder's eyes, perhaps he was seeking the man's approval. He wondered if Mulder truly felt as strongly about him as he did for Mulder. 

Victor hoped that he did.

After awhile, Victor let go of Mulder's face and gently yanked the agent's hem of his shirt out of his pants. He pulled it up and over the other man's head and flung the garment away as if was on fire. Then he pushed Mulder back until he was reclining against the large, cushiony back of the couch. Turning back to the table, Victor poured two shots of tequila and then grabbed a wedge of lemon along with the salt shaker. 

Mulder watched curiously. Wondering why he needed to have his shirt off to shoot tequila, but instead of asking , he lay still, waiting patiently to see what his lover was going to do.

When Victor turned back to him, he had a rakish grin on his face. "Here, hold this between your teeth." He instructed Mulder as he put the zest of the lemon in his mouth so that the fleshy part peeked out between Mulder' s lips. When the wedge was secured, Victor, while holding the tequila shot in one hand, leaned in and licked the area of Mulder's flesh near his left nipple, just grazing the outer edge of the perfect brown circle. He shook some of the salt onto the wet patch that he had left behind and winked at Mulder. "Watch this G-man." He said. And in a few quick motions, Victor licked up the salt on Mulder's skin, shot the back the tequila and then bent down and sucked on the lemon that rested in the mouth of the agent.  
After having had chased away the aftertaste of the tequila in his mouth, Victor sat up and happily announced to Mulder, "Your turn." He stripped off his own shirt and threw it in the same general direction as Mulder's had gone.

"Jesus Christ, I got a hard-on just watching you right now." Mulder laughed. "Crazy Canuck, where'd you learn how to do that?" 

Victor shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh I'm full of all kinds of surprises, Mulder. The fun's in finding them out."

It was a challenge that Mulder looked forward to in the coming months. But for now, he just wanted to concentrate on shooting tequila Victor's way. "Alright, like you said...my turn." He commented before proceeding to do what Victor had done to him.

Mulder's soft tongue was made rough by the salt lick and when Victor felt it run across his nipple, his penis came alive immediately. He couldn't help groaning. 

Mulder couldn't help smiling at his lover's reaction.  
_Damn, what a great way to get pissed!_

They took turns throwing back shots continuing to use each other's bare chests as the salt platform. Carefully kissing each other deeply after sucking up the juice of the lemon perched in their mouths. When Victor realized that the tequila was almost done and it was his last turn, he decided it was time to give Mulder a dose of his own medicine and he left a hickey the size of an Oreo cookie—and almost as dark as one too—right next to Mulder's right nipple.   
_Let him explain _that_ at the Bureau swimming pool._   
Victor thought cheerily, delighted with his own workmanship.

Mulder finished the last of his Tequila and sucked the lemon out of Victor's mouth, spitting it hard into the bowl where the rest of the spent peels lay. Barely phased by the break in the action, Mulder continued on with kissing Victor. The tequila worked like aphrodisiac, making him horny to the extreme. Mulder hoped that Victor had the stamina to hold out through the rest of the night. He knew that come tomorrow morning, both of them were going to feel like someone had kicked the shit out of them; making sex in any shape or form out of the question. 

Lucky for him, tequila aroused Victor and not inhibited his sexual desire. Shedding the rest of their restrictive clothing, the men did not care that they were sticky from the lemon juice and salt. And because he was slightly nervous and more than a little drunk Mulder's hands shook as he undid his fly. Tonight, he didn't want to be the one to do the screwing, but the one to be made love to. They hadn't done that yet, and he desperately wanted to feel Victor inside of him before he left. "Will you make love to me Victor?" He asked of his lover shyly.

"Oh yeahhh, baby," Victor whispered unhesitatingly. Mulder's request was music to his ears, he had never made love that way before. Even though thoughts about it had been running through his head all weekend, he had been unsure how to go about asking Mulder. And when Mulder didn't offer on his own, Victor just assumed that Mulder was probably only into being the top all the time. It was still fine with him, even though he was highly curious about doing it the other way.  
Victor, who was already completely naked, sat and watched as Mulder stood to kick away the jeans that were pooled around his ankles. He walked over to stand in front of Victor and sighed as the other man's strong arms circled around his waist. Mulder ran his hands through Victor's short hair and hugged the man's head close to him. When Mulder felt the tip of Vic's tongue in his navel, he leaned his head back, basking in the exquisite sensation as the tongue went in, pulled out, and ran all around his belly button.   
Victor inhaled Mulder's scent deeply, wanting to remember him, knowing that these last few moments would have to last a month, or maybe even more. As if on cue, both men stilled in unison, each regarding the other in silence. Mulder decided that he wanted to do something that would make this weekend unforgettable to Victor and to banish thoughts of any other man from his Canadian lover's head. So without warning, Mulder pushed Victor back against the couch and straddled his lap.

Victor looked up at Mulder, his eyes opening up wide with surprise and desire. "Mulder, what..." He began, but before he even needed to finish the sentence, he found out what Mulder had planned.

Using only the liquid seeping from the end of Victor's cock as lubricant, Mulder impaled himself on Vic quickly and efficiently, not even stopping to adjust to Victor's considerable circumference. It hurt like hell, but Mulder, being just slightly more kinky than Victor, realized he liked a little bit of his own pain thrown into the mix. In fact he wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel the ache, to make remembering the lovemaking easier. He wanted to remember that it was Victor Mansfield who liberated him from obsession over Alex Krycek. That it was Victor Mansfield who had accepted Fox Mulder for himself, because he wanted to, not because he had been assigned to. The feelings he held for Victor were genuine, it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to 'feel' for another person this way.

Victor gasped as Mulder bore down on him; Mulder was sooo tight. The tightest fit he had ever felt. He didn't mean it to be a knock against LiAnne, but it was just such a different sensation.

Only when Mulder had Victor fully buried to the hilt inside of him did he pause to catch his breath. And once he had, he began to ride Victor in an up and down motion while slowly moving his hips in a circular clockwise motion. Acting on instinct alone, Victor grabbed hold of Mulder's hips to help him along.

Mulder shut his eyes and leaned back, balancing backward on his hands, wich were resting on Victor's thighs just above his knees. They moved together, in unison for only a short time before Victor began to feel his own orgasm build. Knowing that he was about to reach his climax any second, Victor left one hand resting on Mulder's hip while with the other, he gently grasped Mulder's very erect penis and began to pump it up and down in time with the pace that Mulder had set for them.

"Yeah! Oh YES!" Mulder cried out. "Oh! Vic. Oh God, I love you! Yes! That's it, right there!" Mulder could take no more and was overwhelmed by a very intense orgasm.

As if on cue, Victor erupted to Mulder's confession of love, filling him full of the juice that was meant to make another life. Mulder collapsed onto Victor's chest who wrapped his arms around the spent man. He gave Mulder a rib-crushing hug and whispered tenderly into his ear, "I think I love you too."

Mulder heard Vic's words loud and clear but he could not believe his ears. With more than a little regret, he wished that this could be the beginning of a 'normal' relationship between he and Victor. But wherever their paths led them, Mulder knew that Victor had set the standards to which all others would have to measure up.  
_No easy feat!_  
Mulder was pulled from his melancholic revelry by Victor's warm hands gently running up and down his back; the Canadian's touch was as light as an ostrich feather. 

As Victor rubbed at Mulder's back with large hands, he reveled in the warmth of the other man's sweaty skin; a man who ignited a fire inside of him like no other person had done.  
_Only you, Mulder._  
"Come on Fox, let's go to bed." Victor said out loud. 

Mulder gingerly stood up and smiled sleepily down at his lover. He was tired. In fact, both of them were. The clock on the wall read 12:55 AM already. They were both drunk and had to be up early so with out further fooling around, they stumbled off to bed.

**Monday**

The mid-morning light shone through the partially open blinds, its warm rays landing directly upon the two sleeping men. The two of them were so tightly wound around each other that they resembled conjoined twins.  
It was the sunlight that eventually woke Mulder; that and the urge to urinate. He slowly came awake, but he put off getting up, unwilling to break the bond between he and his lover. Mulder really wanted the moment to last just a few minutes more but the urge to piss won out, so reluctantly he got up and padded out the door nude and down the hall. Mulder grinned at the sight of Victor's bare back upon his return from the bathroom and unable to control his urge he crawled back into the warm bed and nuzzled Victor's neck, enjoying the rasp of the man's dark beard on his cheek. Victor sighed in contentment before rolling over unaware.  
He took Mulder's arm with him and held it close to his chest—close to his heart. He was expressing in his sleep what he could not admit to Mulder while he was awake—that he did not want him to leave.

Mulder spooned in behind Victor, wishing that the dull pounding headache the tequila had given him would go away. He wondered idly if Victor even had some Tylenol in the place. Then again, Victor didn't even have condoms. Mulder guessed that his lover was probably the type to tough out a headache.

After awhile, Mulder craned his head back and looked at the small digital clock on the night stand with two bloodshot eyes. 11:00. AM. Still two hours before his flight left. He sat up slowly, cradling his throbbing head in his hands while Victor slumbered on. Mulder knew they should get up and eat, he had a nagging feeling that there was something else they were forgetting. But he couldn't remember what. As Mulder sat there musing and wondering, he was startled out of his thoughts by the shrill ring of Victor's phone. Twisting his head to stare at the answering machine that sat next to the clock Mulder mumbled "Christ, my head hurts" to the inanimate object. Victor, he noticed, didn't even so much as stir at the sound.   
Mulder smiled when the answering machine finally picked up and he heard Vic's terse "Leave a message".

A female voice rang out harsh and angry: "Victor, pick up. You're an hour late for the meeting. Mac and LiAnne are already here waiting to debrief you and I want that profile so get your ass over here NOW!" The woman actually sounded downright furious. 

_Must be the Dragon Lady._   
Mused Mulder absently. Then it hit him full on like a sledge hammer. Monday morning. Meeting. Dragon lady. Profile...  
"Oh shit!" Mulder cursed as he leaned backwards and shook Victor vigorously. "Get up, Vic! You're late!" He gave Vic another heavy shake before the prone man showed signs that he was beginning to come around.

"Huh? what's up?" Muttered a very disoriented Victor. Confusion showed on his face. In the mean time, Mulder had already gotten out of bed and was rummaging around his bag for some underwear. 

"It's Monday morning Mansfield and you're over an hour late for your meeting!" Mulder stopped what he was doing then and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Victor, who was sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the heals of his hands. Victor's hair was standing on end all over his head and he resembled a porcupine. Victor stuck out his tongue and stared at it cross-eyed. He grimaced at what little he could see of it. His tongue felt like it had fur on it and after last night, he wouldn't be a bit surprised if it did. 

"What time is it?" Victor ran his fingers through his hair and like Mulder did earlier, wished away the pain in his head; unsuccessfully.

"After eleven. Your boss just phoned and left a message. She sounded pretty pissed off." Mulder gave up his search for clothes, it was moot considering that he needed a shower anyway and slipping clean underwear over a dirty body would be pointless.

"Oh, I'm so dead!" Victor groaned as he flopped back down on his pillow, he found it hard to muster up any concern. An hour late or two didn't make much difference. He knew he was knee-deep in shit no matter how long or short of a time he was late. Victor reached towards his lover, "Come back to bed Mulder. She can wait; they can wait. You're more important." 

Mulder grinned down at Victor, "Well twist my rubber arm, why don't you?" And with that said he leapt back beneath cover's at his lover's tantalizing invite. Together they found a few more ways to make Victor even later for the meeting.

**Pearson Airport**

More than a few heads turned to watch the two agents walk across the airport, but the men were oblivious to all the appraising looks other women were giving them. They had eyes only for only each other. In the shower earlier, after their love-making, they had pledged total fidelity to each other.   
Victor had parked his truck far away from the airport terminal so that no unsuspecting parking lot security personnel would happen upon them. They wanted total privacy as they said their final farewells since they couldn't do it properly out in public.  
When a monotone female voice warned that "Final boarding call for flight 116, leaving at gate G in 15 minutes." Mulder and Victor stood up together. Victor walked in silence alongside of his lover, not really knowing what more to say. When they reached the gate, Mulder embraced Victor tightly, relaying his sadness at having to go home, through his hug. Grabbing Victor by the sides of his face Mulder rested his forehead against Victor's but they did not kiss. Not here, like this, in such a public place.

Mulder whispered, "I'll miss you... shadowy government agent."

"I'll miss you too, G-man." Victor said softly, tenderness flooded his eyes. Neither man were the type to cry even though both were over whelmed by their grief of having to part.

Mulder finally broke away from Victor, spun on his heel and walked through the automatic glass doors. He stopped to look back and gave one last smile and wave to the man who had opened up his eyes to how good life could be.

Vic waved back and returned the smile, watching the biggest secret he would ever keep from his partners walk away from him. Victor stood there watching Mulder until the man turned the corner and he could see him no more. 


End file.
